


Please

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay, I'm Sorry, LGBTQ Female Character, Sorry Not Sorry, fake dating au, meet the parents, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: "Please Alex" Maggie pleaded, she hadn’t asked anyone for anything this extreme before but she didn’t know who else to turn to, she was in need and it was going to be the death off her if she went on another 'sewer family fun week' alone. She already had to do with old relatives she only saw once a year telling her that sometimes he wears a pink tie or has a gay hairdresser. She didn’t want to do another year alone, she couldn’t do a year. Plus, she may have already told her sister she was going to bring someone.Another fake dating AU that no body wanted or asked for yet I wrote one all the same :)





	1. Chapter 1

"Please Alex" Maggie pleaded, she hadn’t asked anyone for anything this extreme before but she didn’t know who else to turn to, she was in need and it was going to be the death off her if she went on another 'sewer family fun week' alone. She already had to do with old relatives she only saw once a year telling her that sometimes he wears a pink tie or has a gay hairdresser. She didn’t want to do another year alone, she couldn’t do a year. Plus, she may have already told her sister she was going to bring someone. In Maggie’s very small defense she was on her 5th shot of vodka and sick of her sister telling her that she needed to work less in order to find a person to be with. Using the word person was as close as a lot of family member would say when they meant girl. While none of them really cared it was against the norm and even though Maggie would tell them countless times that she was GAY. In fact last year she used the words RAGING HOMOSEXUAL, her family wanted to keep a glimmer of hope that maybe a handsome man would come around the corner one morning as she was rushing out her apartment. Maybe even spill coffee on her and it would be love at first site.

The pair were playing pool at the same bar they met in most night after work. At first they just met up to talk about various cases, to chat about alien stuff that they couldn’t really talk about with anyone else but by now 6 months later they just met up because after long hard days they didn’t have anyone else they would rather be with. Plus, they both liked meeting up with someone, laughing with someone, drinking with someone that understood what they did. That didn’t ask to many questions and that played a good game off pool. Even if Alex one basically every time. Okay Alex one all the time. At first Maggie would let the girl win but now she couldn’t win if she tried. Which she did, even resorting to cheating tactic on several occasions. Nothing seemed to work.

 

"Its just a week" Maggie said taking a shot aiming to get the red ball into the left hand pocket. And, missing...again.  
"You need to finish through with you shots,” Alex said, ignoring her friend’s request.  
"Kyra has been telling you that you need to take time off for weeks. This is it. Your time off" Maggie said.  
"Please, you don’t have to pay for anything, it’s a week away By the Hunson River" Maggie wasn’t going to say anymore about this week away, mainly because ever year she tells herself she wont go again after being asked too many questions and spending half the week wanting to gouge her eyes out with whatever utensil she can find  
"Is Agent Sawyer of the National City Special Crimes Unit Science police, getting desperate?" Alex smirked, she knew she was going. Alex knew it would be long before her sister forced her to take vacation time anyway so she might as well take a free trip.  
"Danvers!"  
"Okay, I will go" Alex said, rolling her eyes slightly.  
"Great I have already booked the week off for you"  
"Why does that not surprise me?” Alex said before taking her final shot and landing the black ball safely into the front right pocket of the table. Safety winning her 3rd game of the evening.  
"They were pleased to see you were going somewhere" Maggie smirked, her face going from a smile to very amused as Alex won the game.

"We need to play a different game" Maggie smirked; she wasn’t going to argue too much. Maggie had too much to lose. She needed Alex to do this for her.  
"By the way I may have told them I was dating my plus one" Maggie said slowly before downing the rest of her pint. She was half hoping that Alex was too please with her win to hear her, that Alex was too caught up in the moment to care.  
Alex did hear, Alex always heard Maggie. That just something that happened once Alex fell in love with her friend.  
"What?" Alex asked both in shock and in sarcasm. She wasn’t sure what she was thinking when she said yes to the trip but part of her deep down kind of hoped she would get a chance to be Maggie's partner, something about it didn’t feel as weird to her as she kind of figured it should.  
"Thanks again Danvers" Maggie smirked in the way she did that managed to make Alex's heart melt a little in side. "We leave Sunday, "  
"Okay"  
"And I'm sorry in advance" Maggie said before walking to the bar leaving Alex in more confusion than anything.

* * *

 

Maggie had decided it was about time to start packing; she had put it off for the last week because packing to go on this trip meant that yet again she had agreed to go on the longest week of her life. She smiled at the thought of Alex bonding with her family, she was more than glad Alex had agreed to come just because she was Alex, and also because her sister would never live it down. Just as she opened her suitcase, which had taken her 20 minutes to remove from the top of her wardrobe, where it was very tightly wedged. Her phone starting ringing, she couldn't help but sigh as the face timing sound meant only one thing her older sister Liz wanted to talk to her, the phone was making her cheap bed shake. She rolled her eyes and spoke before the Camera had even activating. Chucking it down onto her bed she said.

"Sawyers speaking" She couldn’t help but answer it formally, it was how she was used to answering the phone, in the split second that the words came out her mouth she remember who it was and continued rather smoothly with "Hey Liz, to what to I owe the pleasure"  
"Don’t get smart with me Sawyers" Liz replied laughing matching her little sisters serious town when she repeated the surname that the pair had shared for so many years until Liz had got married the summer before.  
"Liz as much as I love speaking to you, I am spending a whole week with you starting tomorrow" Maggie said, realizing how sarcastic she sounded. She lifted up the phone playing it on her bed frame. Maggie was used to seeing her sister on face time, her sister loved to face time while Maggie couldn’t understand why she would rather do that then just a regular phone call.  
"Mom just wanted me to check that your plus one hadn’t canceled" Maggie could see the smirk as clear as anything on her sisters face though the screen on her phone.

"Sawyers it’s me, I bring pizza, my suitcase and my best behavior for your family" Alex said as she pushed open to Maggie flat. With Maggie's bedroom door opened Liz could see the girl carrying pizzas in one hand with a brown paper bag labeled best behavior in big bold font and her sports bag in the other. With there flight taking off at AM, the pair had made the decision that it was easier for them both to stay at Maggie's place, she had a spare room and she was closer to the airport. They had booked a Taxi to pick them up at 4. So it was all planned apart from one thing... Maggie had completely forgot Alex was coming over. She has also forgot about that key she gave her friend FOR EMERGENCIES.  
"Danvers" Maggie said trying not to hide her surprise. She turned around and couldn’t help but smile as she saw the paper bag on top of the pizza.  
"Super girl made the paper bag" Alex said smiling before propping the pizza and her spots bag onto the coffee table in Maggie’s loft apartment.  
"Hey I'm face timing to my sister" Maggie said fast before Alex could say anything else.  
"Ooh" Alex said, nodding her head down in almost embarrassment.  
"Hey I'm Liz" The girl on face time waved as Maggie lifted up her phone and went out too meet Alex and the pizza.  
"Hi" Alex waved awkwardly.  
"I would like to say we have heard a lot about you but that would be a lie" Liz said, she was taking a full look at the women her sister was 'dating'.  
"Liz, as you can see this is Alex, she is coming tomorrow. We have to be up early so we are going to go" And with that Maggie shut off her face time and throw her phone back into her room, using her good aim to ensure it landed onto her bed.

 "Sorry" Alex said as she opened the pizza boxes and the smell of pizza made it way through the apartment.  
"Its fine, it was a easy way to get her off the phone and well now she know I didn't make it all up"  
Alex simply stared at her friend.  
"I said all Danvers" Maggie smirked before grabbing a slice of pizza.

* * *

"Just smile and they will love you" Maggie said. "Well they might not hate you. If it all starts to go wrong just say you know Super girl... or even Superman if you get desperate. It wont impress my grandparents, or great uncles or second cousin but it might impress my nieces and nephews." Maggie said as the plane they were on was coming into the airport.

  
"Okay explain your family again" Alex said, Alex could understand medical formula and terminology that people could barely say yet the Sawyers family tree was nearly impossible for her to get her head around.  
"Right we will just do direct family." Maggie tried not to sigh even though they have just spend the last 2 hours of the flight going over it. My Mom, Tara. Dad, Paul. Then there is me. Liz, who you met on face time yesterday, she had 2 boys. Twins Sam and Reeves they are 4. Her husband is in the army so you don’t need to worry about him. Then there is Jake. No kids, in his final year of business at college, his girlfriend Hannah is going to be there. Max is my brother then Jenny is his wife. They have a 9-year-old girl called Olivia and a 7-year-old boy called Noah. And then Tyler who is 17."

"Please don’t tell me they were in age order,” Alex asked, nodding her head trying to get her head around it all.  
"No that’s just the order I remember them" Maggie smirked.  
"Then my Dads father will be there, he owns this whole place we are going too. Along with my Moms 4 sisters. You don’t need to know their names" Maggie continued deciding that she wasn’t going to bombard Alex with any more information.

"Okay I got it. Parents Tara and Paul. One sister Liz. 3 brothers, Jake, Max and Tyler"  
"Woo" Maggie couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as that finally went into Maggie head.  
"Okay and we met through work just over a year ago" Alex said just confirming the story they had already planned. The first part wasn’t a lie.  
"I hated you at first" Maggie smirked.  
"We have been together 8 ish months." Alex continued.  
"Yeah sounds about right." Maggie said, she was just hoping that her family wasn’t going to ask many questions. Alex was a girl so Maggie was a little nervous.  
"First date was a masked ball,” Alex said.  
"I thought we agree the pub"  
"I am never going to remember that, at least not as a special event. I remember the masked event and I can hardly tell your parents it was a secret underground alien fighting ring"  
"Okay masked ball event" Maggie said rolling her eyes, Alex wasn’t lying though neither of them could mention bad alien anything other than superheroes probably wouldn’t go down too well, plus it would lead them to question Alex job, which they had decided she was a medic with the secret service. It her usual lie but Maggie has decided that they needed to dumb it down, in the same way Maggie just told her parents she was a detective with the PD, it left less questions and save her from another over reaction from her mother if she told her Mom she worked fighting bad aliens Maggie feared that her Mother wouldn’t let her fly back to capital city for 'her own safety'

"There they are, look happy" Alex said recognizing Liz from the brief face time and whispering into Maggie's ear as her 'girlfriend' was looking the other way dealing with a wobbly wheel on her suitcase. Maggie grabbed Alex's hand causing Alex to take a sharp breath in as their finger intertwined.  
"Relax" Maggie whispered back before planting the best smile onto her face and she noticed the sign her Mother was holding. 'Maggie + Plus one' was written in swirly blue paint across a banner that could easily reach from one side of Alex bedroom to the other.  
"Ready for a long week Danvers"  
"Born ready Sawyers" Alex said bracing herself. The response made Maggie’s smile real as she went over to the crowd that was waiting for her.  
"Brought the whole crowd to come and us up I see" Maggie said  
"Don’t be silly dear, your grandfather is setting up" Her mother replied pulling her daughter in for a well needed hug. It had been exactly a year since her daughter had come to see her; they spoke maybe weekly if the mother was lucky. It wasn’t that Maggie didn’t miss her family it was just hard to talk to them when they didn’t have the smallest idea of what she did.

"This is Alex" Maggie said trying to make it as smooth as possible. Alex lifted her hand awkwardly and waved as parts of Maggie's family smiled back.  
"Nice to meet you dear" Maggie's Mother pulled Alex in for a hug that neither of them really wanted or needed but it wasn’t for ether of them, it was for Maggie. Without saying anything nice or saying anything at all that was Tara Sawyers way of saying that she was going to try.  
"I’m Liz, I was on face time last night." A woman who was the spitting image of Maggie said smiling, Alex didn’t really know what she was imagining she had seen the women briefly last night but in real life they just looked so similar.  
"Hey I'm Tyler,” A young lad said stepping out from behind his older sister shadow. A boy spoke softly and opened his arms wide taking in Alex for a hug weather he wanted one or not. Alex had decided that it was at least 6"2' and went to the gym. Alex still reckoned she could take him. He had dark brown hair that in the light of the airport looked almost black.

 "Everyone else is waiting back at the lodges. You are the last ones to arrive" Her mother said. As per normal Maggie has conveniently only managed to get 5 days off work instead of the recommended 8 for the family trip and Alex was none the wiser. She was just helping out a friend after all. Plus free holiday.  
"You know how it is Mom" Maggie said, Alex couldn’t help but smile as she got to witness detective Maggie Sawyers get soft when talking to her Mom, the harshness that barely ever left her voice was fading away, slowly drifting like a cloud when the sun appears and the wind comes out. Her Mom simply sighed as her daughter wrapped her around about her shoulder. The most obvious thing about Maggie’s mother was that she was short; Alex had decided she was the best part of a foot shorter than her youngest child. But, she looked fierce, yet soft. Much Like Alex's mom used to after she had told her and Kara off for doing something. They walked in pretty music silence to the car, it wasn’t that Maggie’s Mom or siblings didn’t have a lot to say, or a lot of questions to ask but more they wanted to save them until everyone could hear. Tara knew her daughter; she hated explaining things once never mind 4 times.

"Shot gun" Tyler said making Maggie think of him as a small child again.  
"Tyler dear we haven’t made you sit in the back in years. You would dent the roof, or my seats" Maggie’s Mom said, Alex Danvers couldn’t help but take a liking to the women who reminded her very much of Molly Wesley (Ron's Mother) in the harry potter series. Calm yet full of chaos.

 

 

 


	2. Shots out of eggcups

Maggie loved Alex but she had decided many months ago that feelings didn’t mean anything and that sometimes real life was just hard and that meant you couldn’t always get what you wanted. Maggie often took Alex for granted and this holiday favor was no different. Not many people would do hat Alex was doing and even fewer would do it for basically nothing in return.  
"You are in the lodge and the end on the left with Tyler and Liam" Liz said as they pulled up into what Alex assumed was her home for the next 5 days. Maggie smiled a little at the mention of her cousin’s name. Alex on the other hand had no idea who the name signified. Or who Liam even was. It wasn’t a brother she did remember that much.  
"You have the bedroom at the end" Tyler butted in, the comment almost made Maggie smile, that was Tyler's subtly was off stating that the 'couple' hadn't been given a room with 2 single beds in. Not that it would surprise her and she sensed the only that they had been given the double bed as because Tyler and Liam didn't want to have to share a bed, sharing a room was tense with the 2 off them.

Liam was only 6 months older than Maggie; he was the only child to Maggie's father’s brothers. His mother had died when he was 3 months old. Cancer. She was never spoken about, but he had turned out all good, he was a credit to his mother. Well, that’s what his Dad said to him everyday. He was Maggie's saving grace in previous years and they had continued to exchange texts throughout the year. Never having in depth conversations yet just simply letting each other into their lives little and often. Often enough to show they still cared but not often enough to share anything real or serious about their lives. It worked for them. He was the only person that had ever even heard of Alex's name until recently. She had come up in a few texts but he had never asked questions, he never thought he needed to.

"Okay" Maggie replied. The back off the car was cramped but something Maggie had grown used too as her and her siblings had continued to grow yet their car hadn't changed. It took her a few seconds to get used to being back in the cramped space again; the same few seconds it took her when she first got into a taxi when she moved out and felt like she had all space in the world. Coming home didn’t bring the same warming feeling to Maggie like Alex felt when she would return to her childhood home or even meet her Mom for coffee outside of work. Maggie stared out of the window, letting her mind wonder. She let her thoughts move like birds in-between the trees. Darting in and out of focus but all continuing to be somewhere in her mind.  
It had barely been 30 minutes but Alex had already decided that big family were not for her, she couldn't work out weather every car journey with this many family members was awkward or weather it was just because she was in the car. Now sat in silence in the car Alex could think of so many questions that she should have really asked Maggie on the plane ride over. Maggie could feel her 3G and signal simply slipping away as she really did have to say goodbye to work for the week and just think about getting though. If only rain was going down the video then she would have felt like she was in one of those old Taylor swift videos she had walked in on Kara watching while dropping something off an Alex a few weeks prior. At that moment, while pulling into the place they were going to call home for the next few days the world was going so fast yet their movements felt slow, felt unplanned yet too planned. Something about it didn't feel right. It felt new to Alex while the feeling simply reminded Maggie of countless years in this place. Something about it felt like home yet felt like a far off kingdom. Something off dreams and nightmares rolled into one green, lake covered land.

"118 hours and 46 minutes" Alex whispered into Maggie's ear.  
Maggie smiled.

"I will give you people time to settle in. Gavin and your Dad are going to start the BBQ I'm about 40 minutes,” Tara Sawyers said as she parked the car. No one replied even though everyone heard. It was beautiful. Worlds away form the girl’s lives back in the place they now called home. Alex had seen strange things, new and far away places, travelled in portals, met people that were literally superhero's and she was certain that nothing could or would ever surprise her anyone but as she clambered out of the car she had to remind herself to breath. Alex had just always been a city girl, she thought, assumed, that Maggie was the same. The sunrays fall though the trees like a patchwork blanket of white upon the greenery.   
"Tyler show them the way,” Tara said shutting the boot handing the girls their bags.  
"I know where it is Mom". Her mother simply nodded, letting her daughter and her plus one walk behind the cabins away from the lake where you the sound of laughter and faint screaming children could be heard like a out of tune song.

 "118 hours and 39 minutes” Maggie whispered as she grabbed Alex's hand just for a second before hammering on the door.  
"I know you’re in there Liam Sawyer" Maggie said.

Nothing.

"You know my girlfriend can kill you in 100 different ways and make it look like an accident" Maggie said getting louder. It was the first time the word girlfriend had come out of her mouth at least when referring to Alex. It didn’t flow off her tongue badly it was just not natural. It was all-pretend after all.  
"Miss Maggie Sawyers and the girl she can't beat at pool welcome to our humble abode" The man smirked. He was slightly tubbier than Tyler but by no means fat to look at. His hair was slightly lighter and in the streaky sun looked almost ashy.

"Liam" Maggie replied bluntly. It could have been seen harsh if her friendly smirk wasn’t plastered across her face.  
"And you must be Alex" He said.  
"Finally a family member that know who I am, I was beginning to think I was some secret Sawyers" Alex said, she was looking at Maggie trying to sound flirty and playful. It worked.  
Well-played Danvers Maggie thought to herself.

The man just watched them for a moment before speaking again.  
"Your room is the one at the back,” He said sensing he had started some form of domestic and not wanting to put his foot in it again.  
"I will dump the bags" Alex said grabbing Maggie's case out of her 'girlfriend' hand and weaving though the cousin that stood by the door.  
"Well trained" Liam said watching Alex walk away to the back of the cabin.  
"I wasn’t kidding about the whole killing you thing" Maggie said, she couldn’t help but feel almost very protective over Alex. She wasn’t sure if it was simply because of the whole fake dating situation and her family or if it had something to do with unspoken feelings.  
"Okay I hear you" Liam said bringing his cousin in her a well needed hug.

* * *

 

"Hey Kara" Alex said pleased that she had finally found good enough signal to make a phone call.  
"Hey! Please tell me you got there safe?"  
"Yes all safe"  
"I still can't believe your doing this for her" Kara said. Alex collapsed on the bed leaving her phone resting where it was in order to maintain the signal.  
"I needed the time off" Alex said trying to defend her actions; it wasn’t really a defense or even a large factor in her decision. It was just all she could off.  
"Just stay safe"  
"Kara I will be on a flight home in 118 hours and 31 minutes"  
"Don’t miss your flight, or I will come and get out"  
"I promise she will be on time" a voice came from the doorway. Maggie.  
"Hey Maggie"  
"Hey Kara" Maggie said smiling to Alex.  
"I will be out in 5" Alex said talking to Maggie.  
"Okay, I was just checking to see if you had climbed out the window and called a flight home yet,” Maggie said with a smirk to her face.  
"How fast do you think I...Super girl can fly" Kara blurted from the phone not sure if that was a good save or not.  
Maggie smiled a little before heading back out the door.

"Great save" Alex commented before lifting herself off the bed, which she had decided, was rather comfortable and preparing to face more family members.  
"Stay safe Alex"  
"And you" Alex replied before hanging up the phone. She took a deep breath and placed her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

 

"So what family members do I have to avoid?" Alex said as she walked out into the room to find her 'girlfriend' had already put a bottle of vodka on the kitchen side and had resorted to egg cups and make do shot glasses. "They should be fine, if you don't mind the fact most of them will quiz you on why your gay and tell you that its not real" Maggie said pouring 3 shots.   
"Honestly, I would avoid your Mums sisters"   
"Your not helping" Maggie said turning to her cousin. Alex tried not to panic.  
  
Okay, Alex was nervous. She didn't know why. She had met parents before and she had already met Maggie's mum... It has to be okay. She told herself. Some part of her trusted Maggie they had been in each other’s lives very full on and she knew Maggie. Well, she thought she knew Maggie. She trusted Maggie not to force her to come someone that would cover her in hate. Alex found coming out hard, it took her ages to admit it to herself and after meeting Maggie she was in denial for months. Until Maggie she had just assumed that she just hadn't met the right guy. The person with a medical degree didn't make the connection in her brain that the 'guy' she was looking for probably wasn't a guy but a girl. After that finally sunk in, she then had to tell people. She didn't really care about people. Kara. Her Mum. Now they weren't people. She wanted to tell Kara as soon as the word gay even entered her thoughts but she just couldn't find the words. Alex knew so many words yet she spent trying to find the 2 that made everything make sense. "I'm gay".   


"He's telling the truth but he's not helping" Maggie said pushing a shot glass (egg cup) towards Alex.  
"To a week of long conversation and awkward social interactions" Liam said lifting his eggcup.  
"Here, here." Maggie said lifting her eggcup to Liam's.  
"118 hours 20 minutes" Alex said, there egg cups hit together before the vodka burnt down each of there throats, each one using it for a very different reason but each one using the drink as a coping method for the 118 hours ahead.  
"I also wouldn’t spend too long with Max" Liam said looking at both his cousin and Alex while Maggie refilled the eggcups.  
"That’s one of your brothers right" Alex asked just checking she had remembered it right.  
"Yep" Maggie said pushing another shot or her 'girlfriend' and cousin.

2 shots later Maggie was ready to face her family. Liam felt sorry for his cousin, he knew his family and he knew all that Maggie had gone though, he wanted to help but he was never sure what to say when his father spoke, he was never sure if it was his place to stand up for Maggie when just hours previous they were having a discussion on the 'cops plus one' as well as how the big city had changed Maggie.

 

 


	3. Thingys wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets introduced to everyone...at once and starts to understand her friend more, or learns that she doesn't know anything about Maggie

"So your Maggies plus one" Someone said, sitting down on a chair next to Alex, who in any of situation would be using her phone as a reason not to talk to anyone, pretending to text but due to the lack of service and the fact she didn't think she would need it Alex made the stupid decision to leave it in the room she would be sharing with her girlfriend for the week.   
Alex didn't answer at first, she sat in silence maybe for a few seconds for the words to hit her ears but it was plenty of time for her to mentally plan 10 different ways to kill Maggie for leaving her alone!   
"That's me," Alex said, she smiled awkwardly. Alex hadn't really been prepared for any situation like this, she should have prepared. She should have memorised lines to say. Simple bits of small talk so she would always have something to say and so she could avoid talking about work.

"So how do you know Maggie?" The women asked, moving straight onto asking Alex way too many questions. It then hit Alex that she had no real idea who she was even talking too. The women looked too young to be an Aunt, and her blonde hair and her freckled covered pale skin told Alex that she probably wasn't related to Danvers. While trying to maintain eye contact and trying to pretend Alex was at all interesting in talking about some badly planned lie she was scanning names through her head, trying to work out who she could be talking too.   
"We met through work" Alex replied, at that moment she wished nothing more that she had offered to go and get the drinks, even if that meant stumbling around looking for the cool box for an hour not talking to any members of the Danvers clan. It was a sacrifice Alex wished she would have made.  
"I don't think I have seen Maggie since my wedding, I am surprised you managed to drag her back here" The women said, she was smiling and Alex let out a sigh of silent relief, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.   
"Hey Jen" A voice echoed into Alex's ears causing her to smile a little, she didn't look behind her but felt a warming arm lean over her pulling Alex's body into the familiarity.

Jenny of course. Alex thought to herself. Thingys wife, twins? Alex thought. Nope, not the one with twins.   
"Nice of you to join us," Jenny said looking up from Alex towards her sister in law. "I was just talking to your friend here" Jenny continued. Alex wasn't sure if she should introduce herself but the Maggie handed her a beer, she made the sober decision just to keep her mouth shut and drink in silence.   
"Work" Maggie replied. Alex got the hint that work was Maggies go to excuse for just about every possible situation.   
"This is Alex," Maggie said releasing that she hadn't introduced her 'girlfriend'.   
"I gathered she was your plus one" The women replied, she was smiling enough but flicking her vision between her sister in law and her children who were playing with their cousins maybe a stone's throw away.  
"Girlfriend" Maggie corrected. She didn't look at Alex but only for the simple reason that Alex would make her laugh and she needed to pull this off. She wanted to pull this off. She knew she couldn't do another family gathering being basically the only single sibling. She knew it wouldn't be long until she really was the only sibling not tied down, but during this week she could just pretend to be slightly more successful in the whole romance department.  
"The girlfriend" Jenny almost repeated, Alex decided it sounded almost sarcastic while Maggie had simply come to the conclusion that her brother had failed to mention she was a MASSIVE HOMOSEXUAL. It must have slipped his mind she thought to herself. In the midst of Maggies almost angry thoughts, she nearly laughed out loud at how gay she could be this week.

When coming out her mother had always told he not to over share. It wasn't exclusive to coming out as gay but with any big news her mother like to know who knew what and who needed to be kept in the loop, Maggie, however, wasn't aware that 'the gay thing' was a keep in the loop situation.

The silence came over the girls in a way Jenny didn't like. Jenny had known Maggie for years, she had very much been a hidden rock for Maggie when she was growing up and things were not always plain sailing at home.   
"Well it was nice to meet you," She said finally.   
"Likewise" Alex replied, she didn't say anymore tan that she hadn't even heard Jenny's name before yesterday so she could hardly reply with something generic like 'nice to put the name to the face' because the name was barely older than the face in her memory.   
"I'm going to go and see the kids" maggie declared, she wasn't sure what made her want to leave but she handed Alex her beer and headed in the direction of the laughing, screaming children.

"It can all be a bit overwhelming. This family is complicated" Jenny said letting her eyes wondering to the groups of people that stood around her.   
Alex almost let out a laugh at the pure shock that someone else once got confused as she currently was.   
"My first year here, Tyler and Jake decided it would be funny to pretend to be each other. No one told me, so for like 7 months I thought they were each other" Jenny laughed as she recounted the memory from what seemed as a time ago.   
"What you saying about us Jen?" A voice said laughingly behind Alex and her new found friend thing.   
"I was obviously saying that you are the best brother-in-law's anyone could ask for," Jenny said matching the man tone. From a process of elimination, she was guessing that it was Jake but then again she could be wrong.   
"So speaking the truth I see" The lad smirked befogging turning himself to face Alex "Hey I'm Jake"   
"Alex" Alex replied.  
"You're Maggies thing" Jake replied. Thing slightly better than plus one Alex thought to herself. She wasn't convinced, but it was keeping her going. False hope was keeping her going.   
"Close enough," Maggie said from behind her brother making him jump.   
"Mag" Jake said scooping his sister up and giving her a proper hug.  
"You need to stop going to the gym, or your be giving breaking me when you do that" Maggie said laughing.   
"I'm the strongest one here," Jake said almost proudly. Alex didn't open her mouth to interject but she caught Maggie's eye and they both thought the same thing. Alex would win.

The conversation wasn't easy but Maggie was glad that the siblings were trying, well apart from Max. He was still stood with their father and hadn't made an effect to come over and see his baby sister, in his small defence Maggie hadn't made an effort either. Sometimes conversations work best if they ant mentioned.   
The awkward small talk was made so much worse thanks to one simple question.   
"Have you seen Dad yet?" One of Maggie's brothers asked her, the question was simple enough but it couldn't help but make her heart race. She had seen him, but spoke to him, on the other hand, was something she never wanted to do, in fact, she was making an effort to avoid a situation where she would have to say anything to the man that raised her.   
The silence told the people around her more than words or lame equates ever could.   
"Yeah we can avoid him together, I am failing history and the longer I can go without having to discuss it the better" Tyler said grabbing his older sister and pulling her in tight, it was a subtle enough way of him telling his sister that she wasn't going to do any of this week alone.

Alex couldn't imagine what it would be like to actively want to avoid anyone never mind your own father, but then again Maggie was different, they had barely started their week her yet Alex was already starting to feel like she didn't understand her friend at all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a jump becuase i could not be bothered to write a filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havent had a beta so i am sorry for any errors

"It was nice Maggie brought a plus one, its a long journey to have to make alone" Jackie said, Jackie was Maggie's mothers older sister. Alex had been made to make a note off her by both Maggie and Liam but she was now stood next to the women.

"Im not just her plus one you know, I'm her girlfriend" Alex said suddenly, she wasn't thinking. She had been with Maggies family 3 days and she could already tell why Maggie avoided coming back, they weren't homophobic, they didn't make comments but they just didn't try. They just ignored it, Alex had spent so long trying to find herself in that moment she had decided she didn't want to live in a box anymore... even if it was all make believe.  
"If she wants to enjoy life before marriage then its up to her" The women replied bluntly. Alex couldn't work out if the women was being sarcastic, stupid or just plain rude.   
"She might marry me" Alex snapped again, she could feel her voice being raised in the ways her Moms used to when she felt threatened.   
"No thats not what I mean sweetie, I mean before she marry a man."  
"I hate to break it you to 'sweetie' but both you and I know thats not going to happen. I am with Maggie and trust me there is no man involved in our relationship"

At first Maggies aunty didn't reply, she wasn't lost for words or even confused, it was like it was behynd her.   
"I always knew that her big fancy police job in the city would ruin her beautiful,peaceful country mind." The women had looked away from Alex at this point simply stood watching everyone playing in the water.   
"Her fancy police job didn't ruin her, this is who she is. Are you so nieve that you could never see that. Maggie is gay. I am gay. We are happy and together. Im not just her plus one so she didn't have to make the journey on her own!" Alex could now feel anger running through every vein.   
"What ever you say sweetie"Jackie was meant to be Maggies Aunt but as the worlds fell out her mouth she sounded like she barely knew her niece.   
"No I'm being serious"   
This caused Maggies Aunt to look at Alex, her face was monotone and didn't have half the emotion of Maggies mothers, it wasn't full of smiles but it was just blank. Alex had never spoke to the women before this moment. She had always been around, but there was lot of them so she had never needed too.   
"Maggie, your niece, its a good cop. She's a great person and she's a fucking brilliant girlfriend." Alex spat out at the women, Alex couldn't work out the last time she had used a swear word in that much anger or with that much passion. Her voice was clearly raised and the anger was evident even to the women stood in front of her. Before Jackie even had time to reply, or truly comprehend what Alex had said, alex had walked away. She knew she had to leave, Alex didn't consider herself an angry person. Not by nature, everyone she knew that she would get fiery if she felt threatened. For some reason at that moment she felt threatened. Alex couldn't put into words what she felt but it wasn't that she felt her physical being was being threatened but more everything she had worked so hard to become. She felt like her happiness was being threatened. Her pride. Her something, she didn't know. She just knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut anylonger. Oh how she wished she could. Her mother has always taught her to be polite to important people, these were Maggie's family. They were important.

Alex wasn't sure how long it too her to walk back or to get out a beer from the fridge but it didn't take long for her to FaceTime her sister, she didn't know who else to call. She wasn't even sure if face timing her superhero sister to keep her in the loop about homophobic realitvie off her fake girlfriend was the best idea but she was in so much rage her mind didn't really think about long term plans. She just thought about not yelling or snapping at any other family members. Alex couldn't even think about how large her phone bill was going to be for this month, she didn't care. Placing her sister on the top of the bed fram (the only decent place in the room for 3G), she was mildly excited when the connecting noise started to be made, that meant A her sister wasn't dead, B that she had someone to rant too, C the city hadn't died or collapsed in her absence, And yes Alex was too pissed off to care that A and C were basically the same thing!

"Hey girl" Kara said, she was eating a donut while standing in her kitchen. As the words came out her mouth both her and Alex displayed the same facial expressions.  
"Please don't ever say that again"  
"Oh, don't worry I won't!"   
The siblings burst into laughter, at that moment alex began to calm, her sister had both the ability to calm her and panic her within minutes of each other, but Kara was always there.   
"I am so glad we don't have a big family" Alex sighed, colapsing onto the bed hoping that she was both still in shot and hadn't moved the phone.   
"You have only been away 72 hours" Kara butted in, smiling at her sister despair.   
Alex wasn't really listening. "I am honestly had enough of being called plus one. I feel like i am a random date that someone has brought to a wedding just to prove they have someone"  
"Alex..."  
"Okay, i know i am basically that. But they don't know that!"   
"I miss work, anything good happen?"   
"Alex!"   
"What? Yes" alex replied releasing her sister had been trying to get her attention.   
"You are doing fine" kara smirked could been seen clearly through Alexs phone.   
"Urggg"   
"Where is Maggie anyway?"  
Silence  
"Alex Danvers what did you do?"  
"Nothing " Alex said trying not to snap, trying just to stay calm.  
"Who did you kill?" Kara asked, it was said in a joey enough manor but they were seriousness behind the question.   
..."Danvers you here?" A voice came from outside the door.  
"Told you i didn't kill her" Alex smirked back at her little sister, she didn't reply to Maggie she didn't have the energy, she didn't want to start an argument but Alex knew she should have just gritted her teeth. She should have just accepted that plus one was Maggie mothers doing and was her way of trying to be okay with her daughter, it was better with friend. In the Saywer family defence the word friend has never once been uttered, it was something that until Alex had snapped and was simply lying there beer in hand that she hadn't even thought about.

"I am going to leave you too it, bye Alex. Stay safe" Before Alex even had time to reply her little sister had left her to face her demons alone, Alex didn't know what to do for the best, or what would make the situation worse. She highly doubted anything would make it better but not making it worse was now her goal.   
"Im in here" Alex barely spoke, and it definitely wasn't a yell but Maggie opened the door. Alex didn't look her from the ceiling that she was staring at not even lifting her head up to drive a swing off her beer which she knew was going to give her the confidence to have a conversation that she didn't want to have.   
"Thank you" Maggie said leaning on the door frame looking at Alex who was lay backwards starfish on the bed they were sharing.

The words made Alex sit up, mostly in confusion but also in shock. She made the decision not to reply, she didn't want to say anything else to offend of piss off anyone else.   
"Im being serious Alex" Maggie said, in that moment Alex knew that Maggie was being serious because her name was used, her first name.

Alex stood to face her 'girlfriend' not in a confrontation way but in a very confused please continued sense.   
"I saw you talking to Aunty J, she then came up to me and said she alright you know" Maggie smiled deciding in that moment that it didn't sound like a big step to many people but to Maggie that was good.  
Before anyone could say anything Maggie took the beer out of ales had and took a few large gulps, Maggie needed it as much as Alex.   
"My beer" alex said,   
"I think your find that this is Liams beer" Maggie smirked, Alex leant in closer in an attempt to grab her beer back of Maggie, it didn't work and the nearly empty bottle hit the floor with a bang.   
"Liam's poor beer" Alex smirked, it was a different smirk to one she made in front of her sister, none of the innocence was left. Thats when Alexs felt it, her weight being pushed backwards and her and Maggie tumbled into the bed, neither of them were quite sure how they got there but the 3 days of pure drinking and the beers that was washing their floor were the factors they blamed.

In the moments, Maggies lips brushed Alex's . Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. Alex wanted to pull away before she lost herself but she couldn't seem too, she wasn't sure she wanted too. In the moment, her senses had been seduced and neither of them were thinking, neither of them wanted to think clearly. “Alex” Maggies whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. Alex's heart flutters as her name hits her ears, she had never heard it like that before but oh how she would love to hear it again.   
"Ladies" Liam burst "Oh, wow, shut your door" He said laughing. Making Maggie bow her head, she didnt want to think about what had happened, she didn't want to talk about it yet she didn't want it to end.   
He put his hand comically over his eyes, like one does in a horror film when you both want to watch yet turn away.   
"I was coming to tell you that me and a few of your siblings are driving to the local pub but i can see you busy"   
Maggie lifted a pillow and through it at her giggling cousin in the chest.   
"We will be out in a few minutes"  
"Okay, because everyone is in our kitchen." Liam smirked.  
"We had better go" Alex said wishing she didn't have to be the one to end the moment, officially Liam ended the moment but still... She didn't want to move. Neither did Maggie but she also didn't want any of her siblings and their 'plus ones' to enter her room. Or even walk past to go to the bathroom and witness something they would call mentally scarring for years to come.   
"Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please someone...anyone, let me know if this is worth finishing!

It was dark upon their returns, Alex had decided in her tipsy nature that it wasn't the worse few hours she had ever had even though the more personal questions of her life did make her cringe. That's when she heard a very sobering sound. A child crying.   
She saw Jenny run towards the sound obviously recognising it as one of her own children.   
"Do you think he needs Stitch's?" Alex heard Jenny cry to Maggies Mom. From Alex's quick assessment of the situation, the small boy had fallen off the rope swing and cut something.   
  
Everyone reached the scene. There was blood coming very obviously from the little lad's forearm. The cry's hadn't mellowed. Alex could see he needed stitches but she also knew that they wouldn't be a close AandE open this time in the evening.   
"Go to my bag and get the black box from the bottom," Alex said trying to sound calm.   
"Seriously Sawyers!" Alex said slightly louder causingSawyers to smile a little and run off into the darkness.   
"I am a doctor," Alex said. She wasn't sure if it sounded more like a question or a statement. She was aware that half the family didn't really know her and many didn't really like her but when she saw what had happens if didn't matter.   
"Can I have a look?" Alex said.   
"I'm not sure..." Maggies brother pipped up  
"Let her look Max!" Liz burst. Alex had barely exchanged a dozen words with Jenny's husband. It was clear he didn't agree with his sister's choices so other than getting their order at the bar he hadn't spoke to either Alex or Maggie.   
"Hey kid, " Alex said getting onto the same level as the small boy. "I'm Alex okay?" Alex said, she wasn't sure if the young boy knew her name but she was checking for his responds time as well as just making small talk.   
The boy nodded, her tears were staining her face but she seemed to be doing okay.   
"Can you tell me your name? Alex asked [NAME]. Alex did already know the girl's name but it was to keep her distracted while so tried to access the cut.   
"Noah" He said I between large breaths. His attempts to stop crying.   
"We are letting her work on our child. She doesn't even know his name" Max whispered loudly. Alex pretended not to hear. She knew right then it didn't solve anything.   
Alex took the black jacket she was wearing off and put it rather heavily onto the cut.   
"Come on Sawyers" Alex murmured. The pressure on Alex was more than she ever felt saving the world from aliens.   
  
A few of the kids had let being nosey get the better of them and were now joining the adults in forming a circle around the poor lad, the crowd of the people most definitely made the situation seem worse than it truly was.   
"Is he going to die?" Alex heard Olivia ask her Mom.  
"No sweet, he's going to be just fine"  
"If he does die can I have his bedroom" The girl continued. Alex was trying not to laugh, she was trying to stay in the doctor mode that she forgot she even had.  
"I bring black box" Maggie say running through her crowd of family members towards her'girlfriend.  
"Cheers, " Alex said, she was smiling at Maggie but her nerves had kicked in. With the pressure Alex had put on the wound it no longer looked that bad.   
"Can we get him inside? Better lighting" Alex spoke only to Maggie, she only could think about Maggie and the boy otherwise she knew he would panic because deep inside she wanted to impress and wrongly scarring a boy probably wouldn't leave a very good impression.   
"Mom can we take him to your cabin, its the closest?" maggie said turning to her Mom who stood just behind her.   
"Yeah, that's fine." Alex couldn't decide why Maggie's mother's voice had suddenly gone very harsh, but Maggie heard it too.   
  
"Tyler can you carry him back to my cabin?" their mum asked.   
Tyler most defiantly wasn't the soberest person but being underage he couldn't use too drunk as an excuse. So he just didn't reply, hoping that one of his siblings would cover him.   
"I've got it," Alex said when silence took over the lake. None of the family looked convinced.   
"Are you sure?" Maggie whispered, she knew some of her family members seen their interaction but she wanted to make sure Alex was going to be okay.   
Alex nodded.   
"What I need you to do for me Noah, is put this hand, there" she said looking at the boy and smiling. She picked up his uninjured arm and placed his hand onto Maggie jacket. "Can you hold there for me?" Alex asked.   
The little boy nodded.   
"She better not hurt my son!" Max said as Alex scooped up Noah and started following Maggies Mom to their lodge.   
"She basically saves super girl for a living, I think she's got this" Maggie said, she couldn't believe that she had just spoke to her brother like that, she knew he was the hardest sibling with the whole acceptance thing but the amount of alcohol in his system didn't help his somewhat offensive behaviour. She didn't turn back but she did a small job to catch Jenny up who was following after her crying child.   
\---------  
  
"Okay Noah, I am going to get you to sit on Mommy's lap, " Alex said using her new found child-friendly voice, trying to keep calm.   
Jenny sat on one of the breakfast stools, letting Alex prop Jennys son on her lap.  
The boy wasn't crying as hysterically than before and was still doing what Alex told him to do with Maggie's jumper.   
  
"Okay," Alex said as she took the jumper off the cut.   
"Hey Maggie, you got the box?" Alex asked as she felt Maggie's presence behind her.   
"My jacket" Maggie said without thinking when she saw what Alex and her nephew were holding.   
After noticing her mother glare she didn't say anymore just placing the box and opening it next to her 'girlfriend'.   
"Right. I'm going to clean it with this special water okay Noah" Alex said turning her attention back to the boy  
The boy nodded.   
"He's not allergic to anything is he?" Alex asked turning towards Jenny who replied simply by shaking her head.   
"It's going to sting a little" Alex said before ripping the top off the small plastic phial on antiseptic she had in her first aid kit.   
  
Without saying anything else Alex did what she needed to do for this boys cut. She cleaned it out. He flinched a little but managed to holdback the tears.   
"It needs stitches," Alex said, she WS back in full doctor mode after all these years. It had been a long while since she had treated children and she kind of missed it. Not enough to give up saving the world but she decided if she had more time it would make quite a nice hobby.   
"Okay," Jenny said. "Can you do that? You are trained?" Her questions went out of spite like her husbands but out of fear. She was letting someone she didn't really know look at her child.   
"Jenny, she's good. She has stitched me up before now" Maggie replied without thinking. She wasn't sure if the words helped or hindered the situation but with a nod and small smile from Jenny Alex proceeded.   
"I'm going to numb it," Alex said looking at Jenny "He won't feel it"   
"Noah. I'm going to put some cream on your cut. It will go all fuzzy but fuzzy is good" Alex said.   
Noah smiled back and nodded his head slightly. In that moment it didn't really look like a Sawyers. All Jenny.   
  
Alex found the numbing cream in her box and placed a small bit on Noah's arm.   
"Its cold" Noah said. Alex couldn't help but smile.   
In the tense silence of the room Alex started to prepare the needle. If they were at a hospital the wound would have probably needed glueing but while Alex's first aid kit was good, it wasn't that good. She couldn't fit her full one in her bag so she made some sacrifices. Glue was one. Maggie never questioned Alex first aid kit but the officer did make a mental note to ask Alex why she never got the numbing cream.  
  
"I'm going to use Vicryl thread" Alex said turning to Maggie. She needed support.   
"What does that mean?" Jenny asked. Noah was looking at his arm in fascination.   
"Its okay Jen" Maggie's mother said "they just mean they don't need to be taken out" Alex smiled. Kind of glad she didn't need to explain that one. Maggie and her siblings had fallen over enough as children that the Sawyer family had become quite use to stitches in every shape and form.   
"Okay" Jenny said.   
"Right Noah what I need you to do it look at Mommy for me but keep your arm very still" Alex said putting back on paediatric doctor voice.   
Noah did just that looking at Jenny. Jenny held a smile at her child and avoiding looking at his arm.   
Slowly and carefully Alex pulled the stitches through. Trying not to pull the young boy skin too much. He did flinch occasionally but very few tears fell from his eyes. As Alex finished up she felt a comfortable hand rest on her shoulder. Maggie. No words were said. And the silence was clear but it was all the support Alex needed.   
"Okay Noah" Alex said making the boy turn around as she dabbed his arm with a cloth before wrapping a bandage tightly around it to stop him messing with the stitches.   
"All done" Alex said talking to both to the boy and Jenny. Alex stood up straightening her legs s little, she turned to Maggie and gave a subtle smile. It was enough, it was like the pair had had a whole conversation though that one smile.   
  
lifted Her son of her lap and let him run to hug Alex.   
"Be careful!" Alex said looking at the boy she just stitched. He nodded.   
"Thank you" Jenny said. It was meaningful and it hit home with Alex.   
"Assume she didn't kill our Son" Max said making everyone look to the front door where he had just entered.   
Alex sighed but managed to refrain from saying anything. She knew it wasn't her place.   
At first Maggie was almost taken back, it wasn't that she hadn't experienced homophobia but not from anyone she cared about. in was ,oments like that where Maggie was jelous of Alex, Alex hadn't had a bad reaction from anyone. Her Mom pretty much guessed and Kara while in shock was just annoyed that Alex hadn't kept her in the loop sooner. Maggie had never spoke about her coming out. She never thought it was bad but even after all this time it was like her family still lived in denial. For that and many other reasons Alex was the first 'girlfriend' she had ever brought around her close family never mind everyone that was still alive in her family tree. Her parents didn't disown her or anything but they also never hugged her and told her that they loved her unconditionally. It was all pretty neutral. Maggie was trying to stay calm even though everyone that metalex had simply referred to Alex as her plus one. Something right deep in her gut told her that most people didn't really have any idea of their 'romantic relationship'. She wasn't sure weather to be annoyed or not, she wasn't sure what she had expected. The agent had never done anything like this before, the was a big step for her and she was kinda sad that her first step of introducing gay to her family was kinda,sort of, a lie. Lie or not this was still a big step. She was almost glad this was a lie that just mean that maybe her family would be more accepting the first time she brought a real girlfriend home.   
This time it wasn't Maggie that said anything, or Jenny for that matter.   
"Max. There is a time and a place" Alex no longer felt any alcohol running in her blood stream, she was stone cold sober, and well cold in general.She had been wearing Maggie's shirt as a jacket but that now needed a serious wash and her white thirsty really wasn't cutting it.   
"I'm going to put this away," Alex said deciding she needed to get out of the situation having just completed a good dead she didn't want to ruin it by putting Maggie's brother through a window.   
"Come and find me at some point tomorrow and I will change the dressing for you" Alex said before shutting the black box and preparing herself to leave.   
"See you in a bit Sawyers," Alex said looking directly at Maggie, the use of her surname told Maggie everything she needed to know. It was cold. They used during work, it was always surnames while in work mode. Or competitive mode but in regular conversations first names tended to be used. Her surname told Maggie that Alex was just seeing that as a patient so was leaving before she snapped

"Won't be long" Maggie said smiling.  
"Thank you Alex" Noah said waving. the young boys eyes were still red from the tears but he didnt look to bad all things considering,  
"Bye" Alex bowed her head slightly in a dysfunctional type of nod before walking towards the door hinting very clearly that Max should move or he will just get walked into.  
"Im going to go and put the kids to bed" Jenny said picking noah up. "Come on Max Hunny" Max didnt reply, in fact he didnt say anything at all other towards Jenny or Maggie for that matter.  
"Night Mom" Max said before following his wife out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again no beta reader or anything but i have tried! Please enjoy !

"Maggie, you have a moment" Tara said, she was hinting for Maggie to go over to the sofa where she was now sat. Maggie took a subtle gulp and went over, she couldn't leave. It was late but it was too late to play the tired card and while she felt tipsy she knew she was sober enough to not be able to play the I'm too drunk to talk card so instead she just obliged.   
"Look Mom we don't have to talk about this" Maggie said, this was the first time that her and her mother had sat down alone to talk about anything but Maggie knew what this was about. Even on the phone conversations the mother and daughter struggled to talk about anything other than the weather. They used to be so close, really tight when Maggie was growing up, but then things changed Maggie didn't want to be the person that everyone imagined and the trouble was people had a hard time excepting the new her.   
"I'm trying" Magie Mom said  
"I know"   
"She nice" Her Mom simply replied.  
"Yeah she is" Maggie said looking at her Mom and smiling sweetly.  
"Yeah, she a good egg" Her mother said , it was then that Maggie released that her mother wasn't saying it for her to hear she was saying it because her mother needed to convince herself, she wasn't saying it to make Maggie feel better she was making it to make herself feel better.   
"She saves lives, she works with super girl. Of course she's a good egg! If any other one of your children had brought home a opposite sex partner you wouldn't pull that child aside after their partner had just stitched someone up to let them know that they are dating a good egg" Maggie spoke calmly enough, the way she often did when approaching a hard conversation with her Mom.  
"I am trying" Her mother said again, slower this time. Maggie knew that her mom meant it but it just didnt fit right inside her.  
"Im the only kid you have to try with" Maggie said. "Its been 7 years Mom, not 2 days. I haven't sprung this gay thing on you over night. You have had time" Maggie said, she was trying not to raise her voice but it was getting harder and harder with every word that left off her tongue.  
"Maggie"   
"She's trying you know that don't you Mom, she not once has been addressed as my girlfriend but she doesn't snap even though time and time again she is being all plus one." Maggie was starting to lose it, her voice was slowly coming out of family mode and into the mode that Alex would have been more used to hearing on a day to day bases. The soft tones that Maggie tried to use for her Mom was now failing into the background. "I don’t understand why people can’t at least try and be happy?” Maggie asked before her Mom had time to reply, she was trying to keep her calm but it was slowly going out the window. She didn’t know what to say, she was more than happy to never have had this conversation with her Mom but now it was all coming out she just couldn’t stop herself.  
“Its just new Mag”  
“Not really, for one the planetickets have been booked for months” While this statement wasn’t a lie, Alex wasn’t aware of that fact, Maggie had waited until the last possible moment to ask, it gave her friend less chance to think about anything and change her mind.   
“That’s not what I meant” Her mother said, her mother sounded almost defeated but Maggie couldn’t work out why, some night when she was alone in her city apartment she wished her and her mother were closer but it was moment like this that told her why they weren’t.   
“What the gay thing?” Maggie said, she thought they had already been though this.   
“I don’t know how long you need but I have given you nearly a century. I don’t want to fight with you anymore Mom” Maggie said, she was telling the truth. She didn’t want to fight with her Mother anymore, it clearly wasn’t getting anywhere. Alex had just stitched up a kid she barely knew even though no one thought she could and all her mother had to say was that she was a good egg. Alex was more than just a good egg, especially to Maggie. During work Alex was Maggie’s rock whether Maggie wanted to admit it or not.

"I know" Was all her Mom could reply, her Mom didn't know what to say, she really was trying. She really was gritting her teeth and trying to watch her daughter be happy and she could see the happiness that her daughter had but it just didn't fit right like her other children.   
"She just stitched up your grandchild even after my brother, your son, didn't trust her to do so!"  
"He was just scared its his child" Maggie mother said trying to stand up for her other children. She knew that this wasn't the reason for her songs behaviour, he had plenty of faith in doctors his children had broken many a bone falling off and out of various sized objects from as soon as they could crawl.   
"Yes, but he wasn't scared because of his child having stitches he was scared because Alex is gay" Maggie stopped for a moment, she didnt have anything left to say, she was ranted out. She was annoyed at her Mom but she wasn't sure how the situation turned out like this, she went sure why she was just losing it with her Mom it was her family. They didn't all make comment like her brother had done while drinking tonight but they had all gone along with the plus one thing, no one questioned it and no one really said anything at all. It went enough to call them homophobic but this was her family yet they weren't even trying.   
"Look Maggie. I want to be okay" Maggie's mother said, the softness had never left her voice and neither had the pure love that was always behind every word.   
"I really like her Mom" Maggie replied, she wasn't lying, she did really like Alex not quite in the way she was making it out to her mother but that was just a small detail in the proceedings "and if she was a guy then so would you" Maggie's voice was getting calmer as she spoke, it was easer for her to get heated over clear issues that had come up in this trip.

when Maggie came on her own, no one would ask about dating one or two of her Aunt's would ask if their was any chance of a wedding in the future with any handsome chap and Maggie would just simply reply something along the lines off 'You will be waiting a bloody long time for me to marry a handsome chap'. Everyone knew the hidden meaning behind it but no one ever changed the type of question they asked her. But, with Alex here it was different, Liz had told her to bring someone, even her mother said it would be nice to meet the person that had been taking her up evenings- Alex was often used by Maggie as a valid reason to avoid phone calls. Maggie wasn't sure what her mother expected. But Alex came as requested. Okay, there was a few lies involved but these lies were helping solve situations for future occasions.

"I know and I heard what she said to your Aunt earlier" Her mother admitted. Maggie had never asked what Alex had said, she didn't really want to know. It seem to work. "Its just taking everyone time Mags, being with a women in theory I understand but in practice I am just hoping you will marry a man"  
"But I won't Mom and if you can't see that then no other family members are going to understand."

There was silence.

"I don't expect Max to like her, I wish he would try but i don't care enough. Liz is trying and it means a lot, she struggles sometimes and did put her foot in in countless times while out but she's doing it for me. Jenny is great. Liam well would have never cared. and Jake doesn't like her because she is stronger than him." Tara smiled a little at the thought of her strong hulk like son losing in an arm-wrestle.  
"Dad hasn't even spoke to her. Imagine that, imagine being Alex and being ignored"

"I am trying"   
"I know, but you shouldn't have to be trying anymore, if you didn't want us here next yet we won't come" Maggie snapped again but it wasn't harsh just a blunt ending. She was tired and the only thing seeing her though was the little bit of booze still in her bloodstream, and the thought that she hadn't killed anyone yet.   
"You asked me here Mom, you invited me. I sure as hell wouldn't have invited myself. You asked me if i was with anyone, you told me to bring her." Maggie said, she wasn't yelling but she was now stood up very defensively.   
"I wanted to try... to move forward"  
"Yet you haven't changed" And with that the conversation was over, Maggie turned and walk away. She didnt take a deep breath but tears were streaming unwillingly down her face. At that moment she didnt stop them, she couldn't stop them. She was too angry in a way she told herself she wouldn't get this week. She told herself that times had changed that this year progress was being made but it wasn't like that really. Bring Alex meant her family had to confront their feelings all those years but none of them thought it would be like this. She told herself it was going to be okay maybe it was but really she doubted it. She just wanted to go home and this place certainly wasn't that.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey" A knock came from the front door of their cabin as the door swung open the voice was calming and made Alex look up from the glass of water she was holding like a hot mug keeping her warm on the side.  
"Thanks again for Noah" Jenny said.  
"Oh its fine, I have patched up a lot worse. Most of the recent ones being Maggie" Alex looked back down at her glass and smiled to herself, stitching up Maggie shouldn't have been a smiling situation but the memory was good all the same.  
"Where is Maggie?" Jenny asked, she had made her way inside now, shutting the cabin door behind her. Liam and Tyler were still around the fire laughing the night away downing more pints like they were going out of style so Alex was alone in the cabin. Not that she minded. She wanted to called Kara but decided against it given the time and the fact that Kara would go all super girl on her and be half way here before even picking up the phone.  
"Still with her Mom" Alex said looking back at the women as she spoke. It was award but Alex couldn't complain really, Maggie's family didn't seem to be the sort of people that went out there way so she would take what she could get. 

"Can I get you a drink, I mean I think we have wine?" Alex asked.  
"That would be great, I will stay for one" The women said she smiled as Alex got 2 cups down, they were not wine glasses but they would hold a drink well enough.  
"Only got white" Alex said opening the fridge to find one half drunk bottle of vodka, something with a name she couldn't say and then a very cheap looking bottle of white.  
"That’s great" Jenny said being polite. Jenny was on edge, she was trying. She couldn't help but let thoughts run around her head. 'Did Alex hate her?' 'Was she trying too hard?'Alex got the feeling Jenny felt on edge but she couldn't pin point it while jenny felt like she was not long from over staying her welcome.   
Alex poured out too cupfuls of wine. Jenny smiled before the pair made their way over to the tatty sofa that was sat in the room.

"I am sorry about my husband" Jenny said taking a swig of the wine from her plastic cup.  
"Honestly its fine" Alex replied looking down at her plastic cup knowing full well that avoiding eye contact was a key indication of bot fear and lying.   
"He's got very little filter anyways never mind when drinking" Jenny continued.  
"Its okay, I think lack of filter is a sawyers thing" Alex replied trying to make the women feel slightly better.   
"Even at the bar, he would barely look at you, he didn't take a drink when you went a bought a round. He just doesn't think" Jenny said, Alex wasn't even sure if her words had hit the women ears. Alex hadn't taken much notice to anything that happened at the bar, she was too caught up thinking about the kiss they had shared before that.  
"He is okay with Maggie, and I thought he was getting there with you. Its the drink" Jenny was rambling in a way Alex was used to witnessing when Kara got nervous.  
"Jenny, honestly. Its okay. You don't need to stand up for your husband. It’s all-fine. I only patched up your son, I hardly saved the world" Alex did everything she could not to smile to herself as she said that, normally she would add 'ooh but that’s just my day job' but given the situation she didn't find the very appropriate.

Silence took over the place, neither of them wanted the award silence but at the same time finding the words to explain anything was something neither of the women could seem to do.   
Silence was broken by Maggie's sister in law. Braver than Alex.   
"I've known Maggie nearly 15 years did you know that?" Jenny asked finishing the rest of her glass before pouring herself another cup of wine.  
"No I didn't" Alex said smiling now facing a women that kind of scared her, Alex couldn't help but let a smile form at the though of awkward teenage Maggie.   
"Yeah, met her brother at 18, got married at 20, then 2 children. I knew her before she came out and left all this" Jenny continued talking. "And it sucks that even though your surrounded by her family members I have to be the one to tell you about all the stupid things she did when she was little"  
"Honestly Jenny, its fine" Alex said even though very large parts of her wanted to know about Maggie before she worked in the work of Aliens and Law enforcement.

Silence formed over them again, Alex couldn't help but down her wine. Out of fear.

"She once tried to climb out of her bedroom window, I think she, Jake and Liam were going to a party..."  
"No we were trying to go and watch some rubbish punk band" A voice came from behind. Jake and Hannah had made there was in and while Hannah grabbed a mug and a slightly chipped plastic cub Jake went and sat on the sofa with the girls.  
"Well or that could be a different story and I have just put my foot in it" Jake said laughing as his girlfriend poured them some of the wine.  
"Anyway, you had to grab this drain and then lower yourself down" Jenny said. hitting Jake on the arm making everyone smile a little.  
"Yeah, we are on about the same story." Jake butted in again.  
"Ooh, I want to hear then" Hannah said putting her hand on her boyfriend knee.

"I don't know weather she had done it before and got confident but she swan dived in some form on the window only got her feet caught on the windowsill and they hung there" Everyone smiled and even Alex let out a small laugh.  
"I have just moved in while we were getting our house sorted, Max's bedroom as the floor below and I wake up in the middle of the night to a bizarre tapping on the window. Only to find Maggie was trying to unlock the window from the outside while being held by her legs because the boys didn't have enough strength to pull her up."  
"To this Day only me the boys and Maggie know that happened. She was walking around with sore ankles for days". Everyone smiled, it wasn't awkward but it wasn't the most comfortable situation that any of the people had ever been in. In fact Alex had been in more comfortable interrogations but she knew what they were trying to do. 

At that moment the awkwardness started to fait away, for the first time since the city girl had arrived she didn't feel so out of place. Okay, so she had nothing in common with her best friends family, but they were trying which is more then she expected. She didn't understand there views but she couldn't help but be happy they were trying. Stories of Maggie and her siblings childhood and teenage years continued to be shared with them no all even involving Maggie, during many a teenage story especially after coming it, she wasn't at home and they were told while they were visiting her here with the lake and the cabins. But working with super girl taught Alex a lesson that she hadn't had to use until that moment - sometimes questions don't need to be asked. 

 

Maggie stood at the door like an empty shell of her self. A feeling she hadn't felt in so long. A feeling to became a cop to run away from. A feeling that only her parents could ever make her feel. She had fought aliens. Yelled at multiple superheroes. Fallen in love. Had her heart broken? She had cried at Marley and me and dance round Alex kitchen holding a pizza box but never since she was a child had she felt so empty. So alone. At first she almost didn't notice the family that had placed themselves in every corner of her living room. She almost didn't hear the laughter that was echoing around the cabin. When she saw the people. When she heard the laughing she couldn't help but crack a smile. She could help but let the few tears dry up and just listen. Until her younger brother asked

"How did you even meet?" Hannah asked, changing the subject after she too sense the lack of positive Maggie presence in the stories.   
Alex smiled as she remembered the day. Even though Maggie was no more then a friend that day still changed her life.  
"She stole my crime scene" in reality that answer posed more questions then answers but it was the friend’s most Common argument or debate.  
"It was mine,” a voice for behind Alex said. She smiled before turning around.  
"Mags" Alex said without really thinking. She was rather glad that her best friend had arrived she had spent the last hour trying to avoid creating a theory about Maggie being buried alive in the woods that surrounded.


	8. wasn't love at first sight then

Maggie stood at the door like an empty shell of her self. A feeling she hadn't felt in so long. A feeling to became a cop to run away from. A feeling that only her parents could ever make her feel. She had fought aliens. Yelled at multiple superheroes. Fallen in love. Had her heart broken. She had cried at Marley and me and dance round Alex kitchen holding a pizza box but never since she was a child had she felt so empty. So alone.   
  
At first she almost didn't notice the family that had placed themselves in every corner of her living room. She almost didn't hear the laughter that was echoing around the cabin. When she saw the people. When she heard the laughing she couldn't help but crack a smile. She could help but let the few tears dry up and just listen. Until her younger brother asked   
"How did you even meet?"   
Alex smiled as she remembered the day. Even though Maggie was no more then a friend that day still changed her life.    
"She stole my crime scene" in reality that awnser posed more questions then awnsers but it was the friends most Common argument or debate.    
"It was mine" a voice fr behind Alex said. She smiled before turning around.   
"Mags" Alex said without really thinking. She was rather glad that her best friend had arrived she had spent the last hour trying to avoid creating a theory about Maggie being buried alive in the woods that surrounded.   
  
Maggie couldn't help what she was feeling, she couldn't understand why her family, even though she barely saw them still could make her insides twist in ways that wasn't meant to be possible. She told everyone that her family didnt really matter, that her family was the people she worked with - was the family she picked. She thought that family was over rated but sat around with the people that were genetically related too her, her 'real' family she sort of wished she always had this. That this wasnt something she had to fight for, something that she was gritting her teeth in order to obtain it.   
  
"I feel a domestic coming on" Maggie younger brother said laughing as his older sister and Alex made eye contact that contained whole conversation in the just the few small glances the pair quickly shared. Maggie wanted to be alone but she didnt have the words to tell her family to leave- she wasn't sure why they were there and she certainly did want to know what sort a hole Alex had managed to put them in.   
"Our constant debate" Alex said breaking the stair between them - the tone in her voice told Maggie that she was going to be okay, that this chaos was going to be okay.   
"So it wasn't love at 1st sight then" Hannah said smiling, she couldn't help but stair at her boyfriend, Maggies brother, as she spoke. Maggie wiped the few tears that were still resting on her cheek.   
"Umm" Maggie smirked. If they were being honest Umm was the most honest awnser. They were dysfunctional and happy and in love, sort off, just friends. So it wasn't really love at 1st sight, but it wasn't hate. The minute they made that awkward conversation all those months ago there lives changed, now that was a fact. For the better? most definitely. More complicated? Always.   
"That says it all" Liz said as Maggie punched herself next to Alex putting her other half legs on top of her and placing the blanket over them.   
"Pretty much" Alex said.  
  
The conversation couldn't help but turn back to childhood of the Saywers family. Alex hated silence and awkwardness never sat well wth her. Luckily as the booze flowed through Maggies family' veins conversation flowed just the same.   
"46 hours 36 minutes" Alex lent into her 'lover' and whispered.   
"46 hours too many" Maggie whispered back closing her eyes and taking in her friends voice, letting it calm her.  
  
"You seem happy" Liz said as the 2 girl put there foreheads together and just simply letting there smiles sit on perched on there face. Maggie smiles was masking her pain, her fear and 101 worries but ales smile was the purest it had been in so long. It was a smile made without Supergirl or Kyra. It was a smile that didnt come from work.  
" I do love this beer" Tyler smirked causing liz to kick her little brother who was lay on the floor hugging a bottle of beer.   
  
Maggie wanted to be angry at her family, she wanted to scream and shout as they told childhood stories that often she wasn't in because she was gay, she wanted to tell them to leave. But, as they spoke around her, as the people that she spent the last 10 years assume they hate her told memories of love and came to her aid even if they didn't really know she was bleeding. All of a sudden the conversation with her Mother didn't feel important. It was feeling like a waste of tears. 


	9. The conversation before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its suddenly hit me that I could have just put this chapter in the same as the last one and made it a decent length but life goes on! Long chapter coming I promise

"Love arrives exactly when love is suppose to, and love leaves exactly when love must." Alex said as she sat on the end of the bed she was sharing with her friend. Maggie siblings had slowly trickled out there cabin to go back to their own families, there own lives. That laughter shared in the previous hours would not be forgotten but any of them nor will it be mentioned. It will never be spoke about when they saw Hannah next, probably at thanks giving or if they even laid eyes on Alex after this week. But it gave Maggie something, it wasn't hope, it was way to far go for hope to be something the cop would ever feel after a conversation with her family. Her brothers could dress as drag queens at pride and she still wouldn't be optimistic they would show up if she got married, but all the same it gave her something.   
  
"What are you on about Danvers?" Maggie said smiling a little.   
"Its what my Mom used to say when I would ask about my Dad, she would tell me that it was going to be okay because her Mom told her that love arrives exactly when love is suppose to, and love leaves exactly when love must"   
Maggie just sat there her legs stretched out on her side of the bed, simply staring at the person that was meant to be her friend, she couldn't put her finger on the message. But, then again she hadn't been able to put her finger on much in the last 24 hours. Nothing much was making sense, nothing much was being understood by the cop. Her mind was filled with hazed thoughts, the kiss with her special agent best friend filling up most of her thoughts. They hadn't crossed that line before, okay, once at the pub but not really crossed. That kiss at the pub, that was to prove a point. That gays could be friends and not have feelings for each other. The point made sense 6 beers in against aliens but that kiss. That was different. Was it even in Alex's mind she doubted it. She was wrong.   
  
"You never will make sense to me" Maggie said after moments of silence, comfortable silence. Maggie was angry at Alex, but not yell Alex. The sort of anger that you just let boil, the anger that will never start and argument and doesn't really have a purpose or a meaning. It was anger fueled from jealousy, jealous that Alex had people like Kara, had people that loved her no matter what. It was anger, frustration that Alex would never understand, not really.  
"That would be boring" Alex replied smiling trying to pretend that she didn't mind being not understood. She knew Maggie, sometimes too well. She knew the 100's of different ways the women said yes and how to respond to each one of them, she knew the way her toaster burns everything and how she rolls her eyes,. She finally understand the way her smile hide tears and the truth behind her family but yet Maggie didn't know her. Why did that bother her? She wasn't even sure. Maybe she was just tired and confused. Like a child who couldn't understand a card game or when you feel like you missed an obvious plot twist in a film.   
  
"I'm sorry for dragging you into this" Maggie said breaking the silence like she was having to do a lot, interrupting Alex thoughts. Even though in this situation it should be the other way around but most things about this couple was odd, or different, unique.   
"I said I would come...Sort off...Ish" Alex said bowing her head and laughing a little at how she came to be here. "Its only a dysfunctional Family Mag's I said it was nothing I couldn't handle"  
Maggie bowed her head and looked towards the floor. It wasn't just dysfunctional, it was homophobic and offensive and a losing battle. Maggie had fought Aliens, taken down more bad guys than she could count, saved lives, wondered and made it safely home while drunk on several too many occasions but right then she felt her most defeated.   
"Put me off having kids all the same" Maggie said trying to change the subject 


	10. You can't just solve it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter- I am sorry

"You don't want kids?" Alex said looking her best friend in the eyes, Alex couldn't work out why this had never come up before- not that it really had a reason too, neither of them were dating anyone and even when they were it had never got serious enough to discuss it with there partners never mind each other.  
"No, I wouldn't want to bring up kids in a world like this, I love my job, my life, my bike, my little apartment" Maggie said "I would love a wife and a dog or dogs" She said dogs most definitely more than one   
"I can't wait to be a Mom" Alex said, smiling at the idea of having children, of having a family.   
"Why? You have seen our family's break, your Farther, My parents. My siblings. you would put your whole life on hold for this" Maggie said looking around the room, which in that moment felt empty, she all of a sudden felt alone. Like something had turned all the humidifiers off and the air was getting thicker by the second. Alex felt it too.   
"Yes, all this is going to be okay, family is family"   
"No my family is not just family" Maggie replied getting sharper in tone.   
"Mag's you don't want children because your Father wasn't nice to you?" Alex said in a questioning way even though she knew that she wasnt going to get an awnser  
"My family put me through hell, I barely have said 5 words to half of them this whole week, my Dad has not even registered my exsistance Alex, so no there is 101 reasons why I don't want children but please don't bring my family into it" Maggie's voice was now very clearly raised, she didn't notice but Alex did.   
"All this is going to be okay Mags" Alex said standing up to move closer to her best friend, to her person, to the person she had shared everything with.  
  
"No Alex! Get out! You don’t get to tell me that everything will be okay. You don’t get to tell me that. When we leave her you go back to your happy little life with your sister that saves the world and a group of friends that never stop laughing! I go back to my empty little apartment. Alone! This is my family! You don’t get to tell me that everything will be okay! You don’t have that right" Maggie said standing up matching her friends stance with a more defensive square box stance. Maggie could feel the tears, she could feel her armour breaking. she couldnt help but let her eyes drip with tears. Her walls, the wall that have held her up for years, made her strong were collapsing in front of the person that she cared about. Moment by moment, they fell, Salty drops fall from Maggie chin before Alex even knew what was going one.   
  
At first Alex didn't know where to look, where to go? Part of her wanted just to hold the person she cared about but yet she didn't. She just stood there like every limb in her body was frozen, she could hear her heart beating but that was the only sound. Without thinking, she lifted her hand up, not in a romantic way, almost robotic in movement and wiped the tears from the deceives face.

 

Maggie flinched a little.

"Don't touch me Alex, you can't just solve all this, you can't just change my mind by giving me a hug and wiping my tears."


	11. "Can we go somewhere else next year?"

Maggie held her eye shut but she didn't expect to hear the door click shut and footsteps echo down the hall. she didn't know what she was expecting but that wasn't it, she didn't know what she wanted, but that noises wasn't it. Silence echoed around the room like fog, she wanted to yell for her best friend, for her better half, but when she opened her mouth the words slipped her mind. She didn't know what the yell, who to call out. Or what she would say if Alex was till stood opposite her. Because she never expected all this, she didn't expect to ever be surrounded by her family or sharing a bed with someone she cares so deeply about even if it was just platonic friendship. IT was something she had never felt before, something she had never heard off before. Something so strong they argue like lovers and laugh like old friends. The secret smiles hidden in there glances was something only seen in the movies, but the trouble was Maggie couldn't help but wondered if they were going to get past this. If this was going to be it for there story.

After what felt like hours of just letting the odd tear slip down her face a single word let the detectives lips "Alex". The world fell silent around her as she hoped her weak whispered would hit her friends ears. Nothing. Not reply. No sound echoed in Maggie ear. Silence.

Maggie used to find silence comforting. Relaxing almost. Until Alex then she learnt that silence meant people were thinking. Debating with there inner monologue and her line of work that quickly became apparently silence wasn’t always a good thing. Silence when Maggie was a teenager meant she was safe for another day. It meant that her secret wasn’t being spoken about. It meant her life wasn’t falling apart and just for a second it felt like that all over again.

Maggie slumped herself on the bed she shared with Alex. Wiping her tears and trying to work out what happened. Little did she know that Alex was doing the same thing but in the living room. Neither of them were sure what they had even argued about. Or what it was meant to achieve. All it managed to do was break them!

———  
“40 hours.7 minutes and 43 seconds” Maggie said making Alex look up from the. Err she was holding in her hands like it was the awnser to her preys.   
Alex smiled a little.   
“I’m sorry Mags. I didn’t mean to touch a nerve”  
“It’s fine." Maggie said, the truth of the matter was simply she didnt know what else to say. Her best friend had just walked out crying for one, they had kissed without too much alcohol not that long ago and now they were arguing about hypothetical children IN THERE HYPOTHETICAL RELATIONSHIP.

silence swept over the girls again, slowly but surely it started to feel comfortable again.   
"Lots of love danvers" Maggie paused again, the girls stood face to face, both there all red from tears and Alex's face salty to look at. Pulling each other in to one of there hugs was the only option. They had never agued before, not really. Not over something not even real. They both had so many questions but neither of them really wanted to know the awnser.   
Maggie couldn't help but snuggle into the shoulders of the person she felt safest with "You're the only person I know that gives indefinite hugs."  
Alex could help but snicker "Well, where else would I rather be?" In that moment the arms squeezed a fraction tighter and the girls breathed more slowly, Maggie's body melting into her friend's as every muscle lost its tension to the air. This was life, real life. Yet it was all a lie.   
"This isn't fair Danvers"   
"What?" Alex couldn't help but reply.   
"When I see you, it's as if space and time become the finest point imaginable, as if time collapses into one tiny speck and explodes at light speed. It's as if my universe begins and ends with you. I could run forever, search forever, but in the end, every path leads right back to you. no matter how many different people I see, its always fucking you"

"Too cute" A male voice said from behind them making both the girls.   
"Always ruining the moment Liam" Maggie said, Alex still said nothing. Her life was slowly flashing in front of her eyes. She was happy in Maggies arms. She loved Maggie, but she never thought that would be the simple bit in all this. She never thought it would be there love that was the purest while real life was the bit that made it harder. It wasn't there long toured jobs or there different in friends, it never was the fact that one of them didnt eat meat. Alex couldn't help but let he heart break a little bit as Liam walked in, not because a moment was ruined but it just reminded her that none of these moments were real at least not to her friend. Or so she thought. They wouldn't work anyways was all that Alex could think now, the kiss. It meant something didn't it? she thought to herself in the split seance as Maggie moved her warm body away from hers.  
"I try" Maggie's cousin smirked causing Alex to come back to reality.   
"We thought everyone had gone to bed"   
"I heard you arguing and then silence, so I assumed that makeup sex"  
"We totally weren't arguing" Maggie said. Alex said silent, this didn't feel like her fight. None of this was starting to feel like her fight yet she felt very much in the ring!   
"And this totally isn't as good as makeup sex" Alex finally said. Causing Liam to smile a little.   
"Both very valid points" He said. "One final shot" Liam said, it wasn't a question before the words had even hit the shaken up girls he say getting the egg cups from out the sink shaking them off and pouring vodka in them.  
Maggie could help but grab Alexs hand and squeezed it tightly just for a second with a quick nod, they faced the shot.

The stinking vodka couldn't help but bring both the girls back to real life. Almost instantly Maggie regretted every word that had left her mouth, and Alex regretted her inability to reply. Liam shook his head in the way a wee dog does to his fur like that would help to take the taste of vodka away.   
"Right Ladies I'm going to bed" He smiled, gave Maggie a hug then walked away.   
"Night Liam" Alex replied letting her face turn into a smile.

"I think he's my favourite one of your family members" Alex said smiling taking her and Maggie's egg cups and putting them in the sink.   
"Not a huge amount of competition" Maggie smirked.  
"Very valid point Sawyers"  
"Danvers"   
"Can we go somewhere else next year?"

Alex bowed her head and couldn't help but let a little laugh leave her lips, it was hard to believe less than 30 minutes early she was debated weather or not to emergency called super girl for a ride.

"Please!"  
"We could visit your Mom" Maggie said, in half serious half joking.  
"I would rather just not go away if thats the only option!" Alex replied being very serious.   
Maggie smiled.

She couldn't help but smile.   
"We could go skiing" Alex said  
"Jog on Danvers" Maggie replied with a look of slightly drunk horror plastered on her face. "I don't ski!"

There argument saddlery felt like many moons ago- but something couldn't help but sit deep in the stomachs, like they were both on the edge of a break though but they just didn't know what it was or how to get there.

 

 


	12. "Who were you before she broke your heart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we are near the end of this story.

“Who were you before she broke your heart?"  
Maggie lifted her head from Alex's chest, where she had made herself comfortable while they were watching the lion king, both kind of hoping they would see the sun rise. Maggie couldn't help but take her vision away from the old Tv that only had a VHS player, and lion king was all they could find to watch.

She didn't have a reply.  
They weren't talking. Barley 15 words had been said since her cousin went to bed hours earlier. There eyes hadn't met each others in almost an hour. Maggie had watched the film with the utmost concentration as she often did. While Alex couldn't have even told anyone what part they were on, her mind was wondering as it often did in the hours where the rest of the world was at the darkest. 

Maggie knew what was meant by the question, she didn't know where it had come from but she knew the question. Words wouldn't form a sentence in the brain of the cop, at that moment there was just emotions and feelings that she hadn't comprehended in over a year. But, they were coming back like a virus in a computer. Sat dormant. Waiting. waiting for you to open the right email or type in the right words. That question. The question, was all Maggie's unopened spam, all the pictures that contained the secret code.   
The question made baggies bulletproof heart sink, she didn't have feelings for that person that broke her heart, but there was something. There had always been something, like a piece of string that connected them. There was a laughter that she lost just before she moved to national city, there was a twitchy smile that no matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it anymore. It used to be seen in every photo but it was long gone. Lost in doomed teenage romance that took place when her heart was still processing being kicked out by her own family.

She looked at her friend. The silence was back, the one that ate at both of them like a cut in there stomach. The TV was still playing but even the sound of singing cartoon animals was being drowned out by silence. 

Pure silence. 

Alex was trying to understand the implications of what she had said. But the question was beyond a simple understanding.

Maggie never spoke about her previous relationships, Alex had been around for a couple, always giving her not always asked for opinion. Maggie always believed the past was the past, it was drilled into her during the years she tried to make amends with her family or with long lost friends. The idea that you never have to go back to where you have come from was something that gave her hope even at her darkest hour. Being an open book was never Maggie's forte, her book was kept firmly under lock and key- Half the time Maggie didn’t even know where the key was, but sometimes. On dark night, or when there local bar was playing the right sort of music with the right sort of atmosfer. Alex would get a glimpse of Maggie's book, like a brief summary of a chapter in Maggie life. After the ex that alex was on about left, the chapters got encrypted, changed, hidden, forgotten. Maggie was a different person then. That's what she had to keep telling herself.

Maggie didn't notice the change, a lot changed after her and the one broke up. They were teenages so the change seems natural. She did change. Her relationship with her parents changed and never again will Maggie's Dad hug her, hold her like he used too. Nothing was the same. The girl left scars running though Maggie's body that she didn't talk about. Scars that often get lost in her day to day life, with work and beer and new girls. But they were always there. Maggie just didn’t realise Alex had taken the time to notice them. 

Maggie wanted to pretend that she hadn’t thought of the girl in years but sometimes, ever so often she will see a couple arguing on the street or on the Tv and her mind can’t help but take her back there, causing her to search the girls name slowly on social media each letter bringing her deeper and deeper into something that she doesn’t really care about. Maggie wanted to say so many things. “She’s married now” were all the words that came out of her mouth. “I wish I could blame her for all my teenage mistakes but I just can't. She was a good person but together we were like a forest fire- normally under control but never going to end well. She was the person that brought out the fire in my soul Danvers. That girl in her biker boots and vintage leather jacket changed me. But she also brought out an anger that I haven’t seen in years. It was days spent eating crappy food then going to the gym, it was days spent in arguments over my Dad” 

Then silence fell again. 

“I was different” Alex stoke Maggie's hair in the way that only Alex can but this time the cop had to do everything to stop a shudder running down her spine.  
“Who would anybody be without heartbreak” Maggie Sawyer said but this time she wasn’t just thinking about that teenage girl she was thinking about her Mom and her family that year after year were getting further and further apart. She was thinking about the Aliens that hadn’t seen there families in   
“You don’t smile like you used to, all these photos in these cabins not one of them shows a smile I have seen on you before”   
“I dont smile like that anymore”   
Maggie's answer was simple enough and neither of them had yelled so it wasn't the worst conversation they had ever had but Alex couldn’t help but wonder what all this was. She knew her best friend, she trust her with her life. She had stitched her up more a couple of times. 

Both girls had so much to say but in reality neither of them could want anything more than to be back on a plane heading back to there home. Where the sky told a different story and where they both felt wanted an free. 

_______

 

As the light poured into the living room Maggie couldn’t help but flinch a little, she didn’t move, she avoiding stretching after she realized that her and Alex had fallen asleep together on the summer. Neither of them got to see the sunrise, but they had got to be together. Which seemed to count for a lot nowadays. Then as her vision cleared she realised she was alone on the Sofa. The Tv had been turned off and all of a sudden she could feel alone.   
“Alex” Maggie said, not loud enough for anyone to hear, morning brain was very much in full flow. She needed coffee, a decent one, she needed to be in her little 1 bed 4th floor apartment with there dodgy slightly strange door man and the view of traffic from her living room window.   
The cop sat up slowly, wondering If Alex had done a runner, she knew that if Alex had put her through all this she would have caught the first flight home. 

“Mags you up” Alex said crushing all of Maggies inner thought and making the police officers lips curve upwards in a dazed smile. Maggie sat up looking at the door where her friend was stood in running gear holding 2 coffees.   
“I don’t know how hot they will be” Alex said smiling. “Figured you could do with a coffee that isn’t made from whatever your Mom brought”   
Maggie stood up slowly from the sofa, her body ached from the uncomfortable sleeping situation she had let herself fall into the previous night. Her back clicked as she stood up, Alex couldn’t help but flinch at the sound of bones clicking. 

“Kiss me Danvers.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I haven't uploaded I have actually finished writing this fiction so if the following is still around then I will post the last chapters

To say the world stopped in its tracks would be an understatement, for a second Alex’s lungs just couldn’t hold air and her brain couldn’t process thoughts, she no longer felt like the strong badass agent that saved the planet on multiple occasions. She felt like a confused teenage who once kissed her best friend behind the lockers in gym class.

Alex wanted to say many things at that moment, so many rational, adult things.

“It will make things complicated”

“Are you joking?”

“Maggie…”

“Don’t make me feel”

“This isn’t fair”

“Friends”

“I’m sorry sawyers”

 

The truth one no one was sorry about it all, no one wanted to make all this lie work more than the agents – no one was trying to forget being rationally more than the cop. But instead she did what she had wanted to do for ages, what she always wants to do when she is around her best friend. She walked up, slowly, fast, in a walk that help like it took centuries but from the outside world definitely looked more like a gallop!  
To Maggie kissing Alex was letting the world around her slip away, it was being safe and not scared. The trouble was both the girls knew that together they would be great. At first. They both knew each other well enough to know why they weren’t together because their lives now fitted but what they wanted well they both knew that they were never going to work. They had spent many slightly drunk nights discussing now Maggie wanted the largest gayest wedding going just so she could not invite her family while getting married wasn’t something Alex wanted. Yet they could get lost in each other’s eyes for hours just laughing like nobody else was in the room, they had too many inside jokes to keep track and at that moment that was all Alex could think off. If she kissed her best friend, she might lose it all. All the inside jokes, all the late-night rants and game nights that Maggie hated. All those memories would become tinted

They both stood there.

Like statues. 

Still.

 

Just letting the seconds pass both knowing what they want but both slowly realising that what they want should not happen.

 

“Maggie” Alex whispered like it was the smallest plea not to do what they both knew what coming.   
Maggie’s eyes widened as it took her seconds to realise that Maggie was kissing her and a what felt like a life time to click that she is kissing her back. Her let her eyes flutter shut and, in the darkness, sees the light exploding. When they lip touched everything made sense, it was easy and being them was easy. Happiness wasn’t questions and their lives fitted. Maggie held her gently, cupping Alex’s face with one hand. She couldn’t help it, not any longer. She wasn’t going to pretend any longer. Alex was her happiness. Dysfunctional was what they were good at, they both spend hours talking about the future. As their lips finally connected it wasn’t all sunshine and roses...well it was, it was a moment that felt like it was many years too late. They had kissed before, but they didn’t mean anything. Not compared to this, this was planned, and both thought through.

 

“Next year, you guys can have your own cabin” Tyler said as he walked through the door of the cabin they were meant to be sharing.  
“You think we are coming next year” Maggie said staring deadly seriously at her teenage brother.  
“Valid point” Tyler replied.  
Alex looked at Maggie and couldn’t help but bite her lip, she knew what she wanted now. She knew the bad decisions she was about to make but at that moment, she wished they were alone or back a capital city, so they could fuck on every surface.  
“Go out Tyler” Maggie said just looking at Alex. It took a few seconds for the young lad to process what his relation had send“I live here too” Tyler protested, half heartedly knowing full well he would rather be out then in ear shot for the next actions.  
The glare from his older sister was enough to make him understand that he had to leave. “I’m taking your beer” he said. The girls didn’t even hear it at this point.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Okay the sex was good Alex thought to herself as she was in the shower, obviously it was going to be good, she continued to think to herself. It was Maggie, she knew how many people her friend had slept with.

Sex was a bad idea, they both knew that before they did it, but now as Maggie lay naked in their bed and Alex showered they both truly knew it, it confirmed that in a different time zone, in a different world they would be a good couple but they both knew too much about each other, they both knew they wanted different things yet they still would give anything to do it all again. Alex tried everything to get the smell of her best friend off her, but it just continued to linger, like something she couldn’t quite place. Oh, she wished she couldn’t quite place it.

 

The silence in the air could be cut with a knife but it wasn’t tension, they were way past that. They were adults, who did something that adults were more than allowed to do. So why did they both feel so guilty about it all?

Alex wrapped her hair in a towel and put clothes on before facing her fake girlfriend in the room they shared.

“I will never understand why you wrap your hair in a towel when your hair barely reaches your shoulders” Maggie said smiling at her best friend that she was madly head over heals for. Her friend that she might have just ruined every shot with, her friend that she wanted to hug and kiss and have a life with. A friend that will have to stay at just that a friend.  
“I like the look” Alex said before toughing her hair towel at her friend, who was still very much naked under the covers of the bed they shared.  
“Get up or your brother will think I have killed you”   
“Urrrggg but if I get up we have to go to the family BBQ, and I don’t know if I want to see my family” Maggie said smirking, there was truth in that sentence. But she didn’t want to get up and leave this moment, this slightly awkward moment.  
“Sawyer!” Alex said staring at her, ever so slightly regretting throwing her towel because her hair wasn’t as dry and first thought.  
“Okay...Okay... I’m going” Maggie said moving slightly but not really.

Maggie moved slowly, almost forgetting she didn’t have clothes on – trying to forget that in several hours they went back real life, real boring life.

Alex couldn’t help but sign and collapse on the bed as Maggie left the room they shared, she didn’t want to sign but she couldn’t help but beat herself over the events of the previous hour, she wanted it. She couldn’t remember when she didn’t want it, but the sigh still left her mouth like trapped air.

 

"I can do this" Alex said out loud to herself. She needed a pep talk but with the past events she deemed her sister not the appropriate person to call, so she was doing it herself. When she heard the shower turn on she finished getting ready trying to get her brain back to normal.


	14. First you tell me they don’t have veggie burgers then you tell everyone my post sex face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly a filler chapter but I felt like part of this was a good read.

“Nice nap?” Tyler asked with a smirk as the pair slowly wondered to the family BBQ. Maggie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. He spoke loudly so that the rest of the Sawyers clan could see the girl’s arrival. Maggie’s Mum looked   
“Thanks” Maggie mouthed to her brother as a sign of pure gratitude for leaving the cabin. He nodded and they both hoped that would be the last time either of them had to mention of subtly mention sex again… for a very long time.  
“Tyler said you weren’t feeling very well, you feeling better?” Maggie’s older sister said coming over with a beef burger in hand. Neither of the girls were sure who it was aimed at so they both sort of nodded awkwardly.   
“Oh, they are feeling so much better Liz” Tyler said putting his arms around his sister for a split second before Maggie elbowed him in the rib.  
“have I missed something?” Liz asked. Alex could see the women’s eyes moving as she was trying to put the pieces together. “I’ve changed my mind, I don’t want to know” She said as the pieces finally clicked.   
“ding ding ding ding, the women’s finally got it” Tyler said, taking a large step back from both his sister and Alex before either of them could swipe at him – because they would!   
“They don’t have any vegan burgers Mag. In fact, they don’t have anything vegan” her cousin said walking to the group.   
“Brilliant” Maggie said rolling her eyes. She knew they wouldn’t but some years they at least pretend they tried with a token gesture Salad or something.   
“Why have you got your post sex face on” the lad said.   
“For fuck sake Liam. First you tell me they don’t have veggie burgers then you tell everyone my post sex face” Maggie said facing pure embarrassment.   
Alex bowed her head and couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.   
“I’m getting a bottle of anything. That’s fucking vegan” Maggie said before walking to the bucket filled with ice and grabbing a bottle of Cider.   
“Bet your glad home time is nearly here” Liz said talking to Alex but watching her children play.   
“Ummm. Well I’m glad to have met everyone but not sure we will be invited next year” Alex said laughing awkwardly a little trying to pretend that all of Alex’s siblings didn’t know that they just had sex.   
“Ha-ha I think I would have to pay Maggie a lot more than her cop pay to drag her back to this place” Jenny said joining in the conversation.  
“Very true” Alex said. It was a very valid point.   
“Aunty Alex! Mom” A boy said running at her from behind. The word Aunty made the agents head bounce. She couldn’t help but turn.   
“Look at my arm” the boy said running towards his mum and Alex with his arm waving in front of him.   
“You fixed it” he said looking at Alex. Alex didn’t know what to say. Fixed was a little bit of an over statement but she was glad she could do it.   
Alex pulled out a new dressing patch from her back pocket and a sticker.   
“Let me change the dressing kid and then you get your graduation from stitches sticker” she said. It was the only sticker she could find. She wasn’t sure where it was from, but it made the kid smile so she was doing her job.   
The boy stuck his arm out giving Alex the go ahead.   
He flinched a little bit as Alex pulled of the dressing. She did a little check off the stitches before placing a new pad on top.

“All done” Alex said sticking the tacky sticker on the little boys puffed up chest.   
“My mum said this will be my first war wound” Noah said before giving Alex a hug.   
“It will be a story to tell” Alex replied.   
“Dad said he’s going to get it checked by Doctor Wake when we get home though. Will he make it worse” the boy said. Alex gulped of course he was. Maggie walked over at that point and couldn’t help but stare at Jenny. Maggie couldn’t hide her disappointment like Alex could. They both had poker faces, but Maggie was weak for family matters. 

Alex bent down to the young boy before taking a short sharp breath to get her words right.   
“No. He won’t hurt you. He’s just going to make sure it’s all good after I go” Alex spoke calmly.   
“Okay because I’m going to tell him I got saved by the women that saves super girl” the boy said smiling before hugging Alex again. Alex looked up to Maggie and smiled a small subtle smile. 

Before anything else could be said the boy ran off again to find his cousins and friends.   
“Thanks again” Jenny said “He woke up this morning excited to tell his friends that ‘super girls’ doctor’ saved him” she continued putting parts in bunny ears.   
“All I do, and I am leaving being super girls’ doctor” Alex said sarcastically to Maggie. She didn’t mind really.   
“There is a lot worse you could have come away with at this place” Maggie said. Taking a large sip of her drink as she couldn’t help but flash back to her and her mums’ conversations. With a short sharp squeeze of her hand she was back to reality.   
“Your good with kids Alex” Liz said. Causing Maggie to slightly roll her eyes. Maggie knew what Liz was hinting even if it went over Alex’s head.   
“Long way off if at all Liz” Maggie said trying her best to put an end to that conversation.   
“Touched a nerve their sis” Tyler said. Maggie took another large gulp of her drink. All these conversations remind her why she never returns to these places in a hurry.   
“Marriage first” Jake said lifting his head up from where he was lay sunbathing with Hannah on the first.   
“Yeah Jake marriage first” Maggie said, “how long have you and Hannah been together?” Alex had never seen Maggie get so defensive. It was clear to Alex that these questions are not meant out of spite or for any other reason that family conversations.   
“A big gay wedding is totally on my bucket list of attend though” Jake said high fiving his younger brother as Hannah rolled her eyes.   
“Having a big gay wedding is hard when 90% of your family wouldn’t attend” Maggie bit back.   
“That’s enough Jake” Liz said kicking her younger brother.   
“Yeah sorry Maggie. That was uncalled for. I am totally up for a little gay wedding” causing both him and Tyler to laugh a little bit.   
Jenny couldn’t help but shake her head.   
“Sometimes I wonder what I married into” she said laughing. With an awkward laugh and subtle eye contact made between the unmarried couples. Small talk continued. 

Alex couldn’t think about anything apart from how she could make it work with Maggie. About all the compromises she could make to make them last. Then it hit her they weren’t even together. She was trying to workout forever when they were all just pretend. In bed earlier didn’t feel like pretend. That felt real. Very real. 

Maggie wanted to think about Alex, but she was in full panicked mode about her parents. She wasn’t sure how she even lasts this whole trip without speaking to her dad, but she was no longer sure if that was an achievement or not at this point. Tyler saw it as an achievement. Alex didn’t really notice what family members she hadn’t spoken too. The ones she had overall were not the most welcoming, so she didn’t feel the need to open her arms to more strangers that would 100% not want her around. If Maggie Dad wanted to speak to her than he would have by now.   
“Maggie I might have to face the crowd and go and get a burger” Alex said looking at the person she truly cares about. Maggie gulped at the idea, she didn’t think it was a good one and neither did Alex really.   
“I will get you on agent Doctor Doctor” Liam said.  
“Oh thank fuck” Alex said causing the rest of them to laugh a little awkward laugh. Alex was hungry but she wasn’t hungry enough to walk silently past Maggie’s brother or avoid eye contact with Maggie’s parent. While her game face was strong her ability to punch at least on the them in the jaw was wearing thin.   
“I’m coming I’ve decided I want food” said using what looked like all his energy to move from the blanket.   
“How many burgers do you guys wants?”   
There was a couple of yes and the boys wondered off. 

“So you coming back next year Hannah?” Maggie asked trying to make small talk.   
“Ummm” Hannah said laughing “Probably, Jake actually gets excited about all this” she said “no offense” she then said very fast after realising how blunt it all sounded.   
“None taken” Liz said laughing. “I better go and find my children, one of which isn’t anywhere to be seen” She said laughing a little to herself. Before heading towards the lake where the children were laughing. 

Small talk with Hannah was not the hardest thing the girls had ever had to do and it was simple and easy, Maggie was digging for more gossip on her little brother while Alex was getting more and more confused as different names were introduced. Never had she been so glad for such a small family. 

“Dad says can you go and help with the BBQ Maggie” Jake said, walking back over to the group.  
“Why would I go and help a man I haven’t spoke to in many year to good dead animals?” Maggie replied.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be releasing a chapter pretty much every day until its all finished. Please let me know if you like it

Suddenly Alex could feel Maggie’s pulse while just holding her hand, no one was sure of the next move. Did Maggie just pretend that she didn’t get told, that seems like a good plan. It felt like her only plan that did not involve yelling at anymore of her relations. She still hadn’t spoken to her Mom about the fight, that wasn’t really a fight. She would have felt better if it had been a fight, but it was just a loud conversation that didn’t achieve anything. Then panic hit her, maybe that’s what real fights were about. She was always taught that if you were angry it meant that you cared. Her parents didn’t really care, they were just going to cause a scene.

“Valid point” Jake said almost instantly regretting that he even mentioned it, he should have thought but to him Maggie is just his sister, his scary as fuck cop sister but still his sister.

“I always expected yelling, but I never expected silence” Maggie said quiet enough that everyone heard but that they knew it wasn’t said as a conversation starter. Liam took a large swig of his beer and tried to work out the conversations that were completely family appropriate.

“Margarita, you not eating?” A voice that made the normally fearless agent shudder said from behind. Tyler was simply staring, and Liam was making fast eye movements between the 2 women and the man. Maggie shut her eyes and her face creased a little bit, much like when a child gets caught doing something they know they shouldn’t be. But she wasn’t doing anything, nothing worth a conversation with a Father. She took a long breath that made the world move slowly around her, that made the entire world pause. Both an inner peace and inner rage filled her body. Alex squeezed her ‘girlfriends’ hand again bringing her back to real life, a life where she would rather not be right now.

“You got this Sawyer” Alex whispered in her ear. Maggie smiled before turning around on her heels.  I got this Maggie thought to herself, just be the cocky cop, its not personal. He won’t see it as personal. Just be brilliant.

“Yeah it’s not very vegan” Maggie said using all her confidence not to yell at her Farther, it wasn’t worth it. None of it was worth it. “Yeah well, thought you would have changed by now, I thought a lot would have changed” The man said looking his daughter in the eye, he didn’t sound angry. He didn’t sound anything, sounded like a voice recording, like an audiotape. Just there. Sort off. “Well its still a big part of my life” She said sharply. “You should eat Margarita, you are never very good when you get hungry” The man said. “Oh I think she’s eaten enough Dad” Tyler said smirking causing Liam to hit him in the balls and Maggie to bow her head trying not to laugh. “What time is your flight tomorrow?” The older man said, no one was sure if he got the joke or even took what Tyler said into consideration. “11am” Maggie said back to not making any eye contact. “It hasn’t changed” She continued. And with that the man said nothing more, he looked at his other children that were scattered around a single picnic blanket, none of them had anything to say. None of them knew what to say. That was Maggie’s first conversation with her Father in over a year, and it was about flight times and the lack of vegan food. That wasn’t a real conversation.

As the man walked away back to the BBQ both Maggie and Alex let out a small sign of relief. Alex hadn’t even turned around to see the man, but it was probably for the best because she would have thumped him just for the lack of vegan burgers. Its not like veganism was something new to them, its not like anything to do with Maggie was new, not really. Alex was new but to Maggie’s farther she was still invisible.

“Stop mentioning my sex life” Maggie said glaring at Tyler, she was past it all and was more worried about Alex’s embarrassment levels than anything else.   
“Betters yours than his” Liam said chuckling to himself.   
“Okay! I don’t want to hear about my teenage brothers sex life” Liz said putting her hands over her ears and laughing to everyone else.   


* * *

 

The night continued, and the moments travelled fast, Maggie was trying not to think but did let her sister and sister in laws take a photo of her with her nieces and nephews which she would secretly print off and put the photo in her desk draw. The kids were the only positive of this trip. That and sex with Alex obviously. Not that she could share that with her co-workers so the photos of her nieces and nephews would be a good cover.

As the sun started to rise neither of the girls had spoken about the events that happened but Alex couldn’t sleep over it, she played it down to her sister and told her she would explain all when she returned home. The trouble was she didn’t know what to explain so holding it off for as long as possible was the agents plan. As the clock struck 5AM she couldn’t switch off, Maggie was long gone, well lay there with her eyes shut.   
They were both awake.   
In silence one more obvious than the other but both thinking all the same. Alex grabbed her shoes and headed out the door. A wonder around the lake would clear her head, away for the noise of silence that was falling over the room she shared. With her headphones in and the bare-naked ladies playing in her ear, it wasn’t helping. The music her and Maggie would often sing around her apartment in wasn’t making her feel any better about the inevitable heart break that she would be silently facing in just a few hours when reality starts again. There was a figure stood by the lake, at first Alex seemed to ignore it but, in the end, she found herself stood next to the man, they stood in silence, but Alex couldn’t help but thinking this was the closest she had ever been to Maggie’s fathers, and she hadn’t lost her shit with him yet. She couldn’t help but be almost please with her effort.   
  
“I didn’t realize Maggie got her love of scotch from you” Alex said gesturing to the half drank bottle of scotch by the man’s foot.   
“Didn’t know my Margarita drank the stuff” The man said matching Alex’s tone. Alex couldn’t help but smile a sad smile. She knew she shouldn’t but she almost felt sorry for the man, he had missed out on so much of his daughters life over something so stupid.   
“Yes, she likes scotch, and has a love for bonsai trees” Alex said laughing as she remembers the argument the friends once had when Alex managed to kill one of Maggie’s plants while she was house sitting for 36 hours. The guy let out a laugh but didn’t say anything, he turned to look at Alex as she spoke but there was no love in his eyes.  
“She makes bets with me that normally involve vegan ice cream – which is not nice I don’t care what she says about it.” Alex was no longer sure why she was still talking but the man needed to know what he was missing out on. “She always keeps a packet of cigarettes on her, even though I have only seen her smoke a handful of times” Alex continued. “Why are you telling me this?” The man said now looking properly at Alex Danvers.   
“Because sir, you missed out on so much of your child’s life, and yet she still inspired to be a cop like you were. After all you did to her and all you didn’t do. You were still her goal” Alex said talking calmly. She had nothing to lose.   
“She made a choice. I worked so hard for her to have a normal life yet she has you and is gay. None of that makes her normal, none of that helps her fit in.” The man said. This was the most words Alex had heard the Man say. She wasn’t really sure what to reply.   
“And with all respect, I love her and we fight for this and our life but I work hard and so does she. She is no different to your other children but I patched up your grandchild and your son didn’t even thank me. In fact he seemed almost annoyed.” Alex said, she was starting to regret this conversation. She wasn’t sure where it was going or what she was hoping to achieve.  
  
“All my sons’ actions are fair and just. He never left, he stuck around and stayed to support his family. And my Margarita cannot even attend this once a year.”   
“None of his actions were fair and just.” Alex said starting to wish she had just lost her shit in the beginning and sucker punched the older man.   
  
“Alex Babe just leave it” Alex heard from behind her. Both Alex and Paul turned around to see the outline of Maggie behind them.   
“He’s not worth it!," She paused for a moment to think of her thoughts "I don’t need you Father, and I never left. You kicked me out, you made me leave. You had nothing to do with me for years. Then I start coming back here once a year so I can see my nephews and nieces grow up and Liz then tells me to bring the person I love, the person I care about. Mom gave it the okay and yet you didn’t even acknowledge me when I arrived. When I took time out of my life to fit you in something you haven’t done with me in 10 years.”   
The silence was pure and simple.   
“You picked that life, you chose to date women, that wasn’t me. You chose to be some fancy cop in a big city” He sounded like he was almost pleading but Maggie knew him, she knew what he was like.  Maggie always wanted a big yelling match with her Father. She had spent many nights in her late teens and early 20s envisioning how it would go. All she would say. All he would have to hear. How she wouldn’t cry but show him that she was strong and not afraid of him anymore. She had it planned exactly when she would start yelling. But she wasn’t a kid anymore. She didn’t want to cause a scene anymore, she didn’t want the drama. She was hurting but she had been hurting for 10 years so it was not new or challenging.   
“Your right, I did decide to date Alex, that’s her name by the way. You haven’t even introduced yourself to her, or even registered her presence this week. If you spoke to her you would understand while I love her, she’s funny and enjoys scary movies. She is loyal, and her family always comes first. Her cooking is a little hit and miss, and her smoke alarm never has batteries in. Her favourite colour is blue and knows the plot to every episode of the wire. You would know this Papa, but you don’t even care enough to know her name, or what she does for a living. You don’t know where she’s from or how we met because you don’t care enough to ask. So you are right I made a choice to get to know her, but I didn’t make a choice to fall in love with her or want to start my life with her, that’s not a choice not really” Maggie said she was looking her father full into the face trying not to try, she didn’t want to cry anymore about her Father but how she was holding it together she would never know.   
  
“You still made a choice Margarita” Paul replied as if his daughter wasn’t just starting to open up to him. “I’m not that scared little girl anymore Papa, I guess in the end you taught me the most valuable gift of all. I am an adult woman and I am happy in my own skin, and I am so fortunate that I am surrounded by people who value and cherish me. I finally understand that I don’t need you to see me, or get me, and 5 years ago I would have given you my heart on a place but now I don’t even need you to like me. I am going to be okay no matter what Pap” The man who raised her, who read her stories at night and worked several jobs to keep a roof over his families head before he became a cop, just walked away. He picked up his bottle of scotch and with nothing else left to say walked back towards the cabins.

The girls couldn’t help but stand side by side. Hand in hand watching the clear empty lake as the moon left its reflection on the flat watered surface. They didn’t need to hold hands, no one was around them. No one was going to see them yet something about feeling Alex’s warmth made Maggie feel close and safe.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very near the end people, i can't quite believe I am finishing it but the end is near. I also wrote a prolog which i might just turn into a second book

Ending up in bed wearing very little clothes was now something both the girls wanted to do more often. The silence between them was less awkward and more comfortable. They both knew they had to get up. Maggie wasn’t sure if her Mother would still be driving them to the airport but someone would. Or she would just hijack it.  
“Let’s do this” Alex said looking at Maggie.  
“just what a women wants to hear after sex” Maggie smirked kissing Alex passionately.

“We will figure it out as we are going along. Just taking one day and one problem at a time. I will be the first to admit that I don’t know what’s going on. I normally think on my feet and clutch at straws. I might look like I know what I’m doing but I promise you it’s all improvise. But I don’t want to leave here not because of your family or the weather or the lack of WiFi but because I like all this. I like us” Alex blurted out like a drunken ramble. In reality she was pretty sure this was the most sober she had been all week.

Before Maggie could reply there door swung open causing both girls to pull up the blanket to cover them.  
“You don’t want to miss your flight” the women said as she opened the door before really accessing the situation.  
“Mom!!” Maggie blurted causing the women to fully look at the situation in front of her.  
“Oh my, oh my” the women said shutting the door just as fast as it opened  
Maggie collapsed back pushing her head down on the pillow  
Alex couldn’t help but laugh.  
“4 hours 13 minutes” Alex said causing Maggie to smack her with a pillow. “Then back to reality” Alex said putting her head on her pillow leaving both the girls staring at the ceiling.  
“Hopefully not exactly” Maggie replied before kissing Alex.  
“We have to get up. I don’t fancy being walked in on by any other family remembers” Alex said knowing full well they totally had time... sort off they could run for the flight.  
“Well you will just have to be quiet” Maggie smirked before lowing her kissing down her friends neck causing Alex to stretch out a little bit.  
“Being quiet is not a problem for me” Alex said knowing full well where this was going to end.  
“We will soon see” Maggie said in between kissing Alex’s torso.  
“Mag..” Alex said slowly with heavy breath.

Maggie hand slipped around Alex’s thigh and found it soaking wet instantly, Maggie couldn’t help but rubbing her hand again Alex’s pussy and her hips continued to bin Alex onto the bed. Maggie let her fingers feel the wetness for just a moment longer. But to Alex at that moment it felt like a life time before she slipped them inside her.

“Fuck Maggie” Alex whimpered.  
“I’m just repaying you for earlier” Maggie replied watching Alex get weak under her fingers.

Maggie couldn’t take her eyes of Alex’s breast but could anyone blame her with thinking she slowed her fingers down and let her lips find the week of her breaths and kissed heard , then bite in pure passion and moan ripped from Alex’s throat.  
“Shhh” Maggie said knowing full well what she was doing.  
“Oh God,” she muttered, her hands tangling in Maggie's hair. “ as Maggie left bruises across her ‘girlfriend a’ boobs that she hoped she would get to admire for days that followed.

Alex kissed Maggie hard. Mainly to mask her moans as Maggie started thrusting her fingers back inside Alex with full passion. Alex moans sometimes making past their locked lips and sometimes getting caught with Maggie heavy breathing.

Maggie kept going fucking her hard against the bed and ignoring all her surroundings even though for the first time she was very aware of her surroundings.

“Maggie...” Alex started to pleee quietly.  
“No” she said. Maggie started to move away causing Alex to lay there confused on the bed. “At least, I’m not gonna give you everything you want quite yet.” Her fingers were back to stroking Alex’s pussy, and She groaned at how desperately She needed her inside me. Maggie other hand made its way back up my chest, groping my boob on its way up, then stopping on my cheek. As it moved to cover my mouth again,

Maggie's hand landed over Alex’s mouth as her fingers found their spot inside me again, and it was to stop Alex’s moans and her cry’s where muffled once again as maggie pumped deep inside her. Alex kept kept arms behind her back obediently as Maggie fucked me hard into the bed behind them. Her thrusts we’re taking Alex ever closer. Then she took her fingers out again. Alex let out a moan louder than she should have in protest.

“I will finish you when you agree to give us a go” Maggie smirked. Her breath was heavy and weighted.  
Alex smiled a second driven smile.  
“Fuck me Maggie” she whimpered. Maggie's nodded and put her fingers back into the person she wanted to be with.

——

After a shower and the quickest pack ever. They were ready to greet the day.  
“Okay now I recognise the face and I am so uncomfortable” Tyler said as the girls walk out with their bags.  
“And moms seen it now so we are all even” Maggie said  
“Oooh,” Jake said grabbing Alex’s bag from her. “Lets get your stuff in the car or you will be late for your flight and I don’t suppose either of you fancy another day here”  
“Nope we will leave now” Maggie said looking between Alex and Jake.

The formal goodbyes were the easiest. Maggie just yelled by into each of the cains and by the river. She got replies every so often or a semi decent head nod. A token gesture hug of her Aunts was enough for at least a year but the deed was done.

As the car packed up. Maggie couldn’t help but feeling a little bit lost and that worried her. That wasn’t normally how she felt when she left this place. Normally it was relief and happiness but this was none of those things. Alex just let the silence take over. She wasn’t sure what to say to Maggie's family at the best of time never mind now. After all this.  
“Our flights at 12 so we are taking advantage of your lift” Jake said putting his bag in the boot on top of the girls.  
“Maggie just nodded as her younger brother put his arm around her. “You did good sis” he said kissing the top of her head.  
“Yeah but something tells me we won’t be invited next year” Maggie said.  
“We won’t be here next year either don’t worry. So they will be 2 kids down.” He said before shutting the boot and walking to the rest of the family for the goodbyes.  
“Why won’t you be coming next year?” Maggie said looking between Jake and his girlfriend.  
“Oh my god” Maggie then said “Congratulations” Hannah accepted the hug while Jake just told her to keep her voice down.  
“Seriously Maggie shut up” Jake said while smiling. He was happy.  
“Assume dad doesn’t know” she said  
“No funny enough I haven’t told him, when I told him we had moved in together he started yelling at me in Spanish”  
The siblings just smiled like they hadn’t done in years. A bond Maggie thought was long gone and forgotten.

 

“Bye Liz” Maggie said as Liz pulled her into a big hug.  
“You need to keep in touch this year Mag and I want an invite to your wedding!” She replied laughing.  
“Noted” Maggie said letting herself be embraced. Truthfully she did miss some of her family members. Her sister wasn’t perfect and was still getting there but the effort was there.  
“And Alex” Liz said giving the agent a hug “don’t let her push me out!”  
Alex didn’t reply but just smiled. Both the agent and the cop knew Alex had very little persuasive power especially over Maggie.  
“See you Liam” Maggie said giving her cousin a big hug.  
“Bye Mag” he said  
“Alex” he then said “thanks for making this week eventful” he said laughing before pulling both girls in for a one armed hug.  
“Umm your welcome. I think” Alex said laughing.  
“Oh and, your sex face is nearly as bad as Miss Sawyers” he said causing both Tyler and Jake to chuckle around them. And causing Alex to elbow the cousin in the rib.  
“Okay. I deserved that” he puffs out while putting his hands on his knees.  
“Everything alright?” Mrs Sawyer asked as she walked to the car.  
“Everything’s perfect Mrs Sawyer” Liam said causing Maggie and most her siblings to laugh.

“Ready to go?” The women said not making eye contact with either of the girls. Maggie was guessing the car journey was going to be a long, quiet one.  
“Aunty Maggie. Aunty Alex” a young boy shouted causing both the girls to turn around in almost horror.  
“You didn’t say goodbye” Noah said as he went and hugged Alex.  
“Well we clearly know who’s the favorite” Maggie whispered.  
“Sorry buddy” Maggie said lowering herself to eye level and giving him a hug.

“Why does my son call that women an Aunty” a voice said oh too loudly.  
“For fuck sake” Liam said causing Alex to not know where to look.  
“Max” Jenny snapped looking almost embarrassed.  
“The same reason he calls Hannah an Aunt” Jake said  
“Jake it’s fine, just leave it” Maggie said putting her arm nicely on her brothers arm. “She’s just as much an Aunty as Hannah. And he’s young he doesn’t get in. But if you are going to teach your Son that that is not okay then don’t expect to be coming to mine for thanksgiving” Liz then said picking her one of her boys and looking at him with just pure love.  
“She’s nothing but my baby sisters hobby until she sort herself out” the man said.  
“Leave it Max” Jenny said.

Alex didn’t know what to say. What to do. Who did she look at. Should she say something.  
“I have argued with Mom this week and my bridges burnt with Papa along time ago so if you don’t want to talk to me because of who I love I won’t lose sleep over it” Maggie said calmly. “I love her Max and it’s just as real as how you describe when you first met Jenny, it’s just as real”  
“It’s different Mag and you know it. we didn’t come here and parade our love to the family”  
Alex couldn’t help but feel her blood boil. She knew that it wasn’t really about her. That this was about Maggie and the issues that her family had, Maggie was just their excuse to be mad.  
“I didn’t come here and Parade my love. I was invited and they told me to bring Alex. They told me not to come alone- you think I would have come here for fun” Maggie said. Her nice calm voice was fading. She just needed to leave.  
“Come on Mag. We don’t want to miss our flight” Alex said calmly, well poker faced calm.  
“Your girlfriend touched my son so if he’s gay now that’s on you” Max said as the girls turned around and to walked to the car. That was it Alex couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“That’s where you are wrong. If I hadn’t done that then your son would have got an infection and been seriously unwell, I save lives Max. I have taken bullets for this country and taken bullets out of supergirl and your sister. So if your Son is gay then that’s not mine of your sister fault. But when he comes running to us for advice and love we will be there with open arms because you are no father if that’s what you are telling him. I love you sister. I have told that to every member of your family this week. This isn’t some phase or some undiagnosed issue. It’s love and it’s pure. It’s laughing till the early hours. It’s having a hug that feels like home.” Alex said.  
“Well when you find a good man—“ Max started his sentence but didn’t finish before his baby sister hand collided with his face.  
An ooh sound was made from the people that stood by the car.  
“You totally deserved that bro” Tyler said before picking up Maggie and walking her to the car.

“That was fucking brilliant sis” Tyler said as he hugged them both before they got into the car. Maggie's mother was sat in the driver's seat. Both hands on the wheel not making eye contact. Not looking around.  
“Next year. I will beat you in an arm wrestle doctor doctor” Tyler said giving Alex a handshake that turned into a hug.  
Maggie was holding back the tears. She needed too.  
As the all piled into the car with Hannah in the front and Jake sitting on the back with the 2 girls it was silent. No one said anything but no one knew what to say.

Words were on the tip of maggie’s mom's tongue both her children could sense it. They just didn’t know what it was about.  
“You didn’t need to hit him” her mother finally said breaking the silence and talking over the muffled radio.  
“Did you hear what he said” Jake said before Maggie could say.  
“Yes I did. And she knows how I feel” the women said still not taking her eyes off the road.  
“1 hours 36 minutes” Alex whispered in Maggies ear making Maggie smile a little bit.  
“What was violence going to solve” she continued.  
“He shut up didn’t he. Look Mom. A crappy car isn’t the time for this. Leave me an angry voicemail. Don’t talk to me for 5 years. You have done it all before. Nothing you can do it new or painful” Maggie said  
“Maggie...” her mum said turning a little bit for the first time all journey.  
“He doesn’t have to like me. That’s cool. I don’t need him but Alex has done nothing. I dragged her on this stupid trip and all she’s has witnessed is homophobia in its finest” Maggie said before Alex put her hand on Maggie's knee causing her to instantly calm.  
“I’m pregnant” Hannah blurted without thinking. Obviously Maggie already knew but watching Maggie and Jake mom almost swipe into a tree was something they would pay to see again.  
“Thanks Hannah” Jake said smiling. He knew what she was doing.  
“Your not married. You have to finish your degree your not old enough. Your not married what will the pastor say”  
All of a sudden the subject was changed.  
“He will probably tell me that I haven’t been to church is 3 years and that I need a haircut” Jake said causing Alex to laugh a little bit.  
“Look Mrs Sawyer. I actually think your daughter is really great and Alex well she could probably kill me but she seems nice enough. I don’t know you but I love your Son and I don’t think that is any different to your daughter and Alex” Hannah said perfectly calmly as they pulled up at the airport. No more words left the older women’s mouth and they all got out the car and got there bags. No goodbyes. No have a safe flight just nothing. Silence.

“You didn’t have to do that Hannah” Maggie said as the4 of them walked through the airport.  
“Jake wanted to wait until the child was old enough to tell her” Hannah said laughing as Jake put his arm around her. He didn’t care. No really. He was scared but excited.  
“Brilliant plan” Alex muttered.  
“So next summer can we go anywhere but there”


End file.
